Naur Arwen
by lalune30
Summary: (Naur Arwen - "Lady of Fire") A year has passed since the last battle. Everyone has slowly come to terms and started moving on except our dear Hermione Granger. Her wish is hear and she finds herself in a new world with a clean slate. Can she find the happiness she has been searching for? HGXLG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

NOTE: This will take place before the LOTR trilogy and on.

* * *

-Prologue-

The year is 1999, May 2nd. It has been exactly one year since that fateful day. The day the Dark Lord – Voldemort – was defeated. The day Magical Britain was freed from the terror. The day of total liberation.

The Ministry of Magic decided to hold a celebration to commemorate the final battle and honor those who were lost to the war. And to honor those who survived, more specifically, to honor Harry Potter. And that is where we find our beloved Golden Trio on this day.

Music wafted through the air as people danced across the floor. Laughter was the accompaniment to strings and woodwinds. It was a joyous day indeed as people celebrated their good fortune and liberty and the promise of hopeful days in the future. No longer will the people be afraid of a name.

Ronald Weasley could be seen flitting form circle to circle, chatting and greeting all those who decided to attend the celebration. He had finally achieved the attention and glory he had always yearned for. He reveled in the recognition as he retold what happened and his part in the war.

Harry Potter was seen dancing with Ginny Weasley on the dance floor. They waltzed to the music, smiles on their faces as they finally felt at peace from years of tribulation. They can finally enjoy life and each other.

But where is our dear Hermione Granger? Outside, on the balcony where the celebration was being held, we find our Gryffindor Princess staring up into the stars. Dressed in a light cream strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places, as her honeyed-brown colored tresses fell down her back in soft curls. Her arms were folded on top of the banister as she leaned her head back to look solemnly at the twinkling stars.

' _A year…'_ that single thought echoed through her mind.

She sighed as she looked back into the room where everyone was celebrating. She saw how happy Harry finally was and how he had finally been able to move on from that chaos last year. He and Ginny could finally be together. Maybe start a family in the near future. Then her gaze turned to Ron. The kiss they had shared in the Chamber of Secrets flashed through her mind, but with it came emptiness. She had thought she had loved him, but in the end, it was just impulsiveness and the dire situation they were in that compelled her to do so. She still cares for him deeply as a friend, but no more than that.

Everyone she knew was moving on and coping in their own way. But as for her? No, the demons of the past still haunt her as she slowly reached for the cursed markings on her arm. She as well tried to find ways to cope. She threw herself into her work as the new department head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And she has made great treads in improving the rights of magical creatures, especially for house-elves. But she was tired. Tired of living a life with no fire or passion.

"Hermione." A voice called out behind her.

She turned only to be faced with Harry staring at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She smiled at him and gave out a soft sigh. "Just looking at the stars, Harry. Go back inside and dance with Ginny. I think I am going to turn in for the night. It's been busy at work."

Harry looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm fine. Go! Enjoy the night." Hermione walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek to reassure him before she walked passed him and apparated away to her loft in London.

She grabbed a change of clothes and went straight to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. As she laid her head down, only one thought passed through her mind.

' _I wish that I too can one day be happy…_ '

Either she was really that tired and not thinking straight or she was finally going to the loony bin because she thought she had heard a reply.

' _Vee' lle faare amin hin…_ ' a melodious voice echoed as she slipped into sweet slumber. ( _As you wish…_ )

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed the first sneak-peek! Please leave a review if you like it, hated it, have some suggestions, and so forth. I plan to update a new chapter every week. But as you now I have my own life as well so I hope you guys won't be too mad to see that I haven't updated for a week and to please understand! See you again in the first official chapter!

~lalune30


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

* * *

-Chapter 1-

A bright light shined through Hermione's lids, causing her to groan in irritation.

' _I thought I had closed the curtains before I went to bed…?'_ She thought as she rolled over and opened her eyes.

But what she saw had her snap up on her feet in shock and fear. It was not the sight of her loft that greeted her. No cream walls with artwork. No soft, lush carpet under her feet. Instead, she was in a forest with tall, golden trees that seemed to reach to the heavens.

"Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore…" she whispered in trepidation.

Thinking of the first solution to this problem, she closed her eyes and imagined her loft and prepared to apparated. But after a few minutes, she opened her eyes only to find the same damned forest surrounding her. Where was that pull in her navel? That vacuum sensation? And to further the anxiety, she realized she did not have her wand on her what with only her being in her night clothes – a tank top and flannel sweats.

"Just great…" she muttered.

Hermione bit her lip and tried to assess the situation. If she cannot apparated home, she must find shelter and water. Taking a deep breath, she took one step forward in a random direction. She didn't know how long she walked for. But it was long enough where she finally took in her surroundings in a calm demeanor. And honestly, the forest was breathtaking. The trees were tall with golden leaves that twinkled as the sun hit them. The ground was lush with grass as her feet glided across. The air was crisp and clean, filling her lungs with sweet air as she took deep breathes.

It was not for another long while that she finally started hearing the sound of rushing water. Getting excited, she rushed towards that sound to quench the thirst that developed as she walked. And lo and behold, there was a steady stream rushing through the forest. She kneeled at the bank and cupped handfuls of clear water to her mouth and drank. After getting a drink, she looked up and down the river, wondering where to go now. She then spotted a nice clearing across the river and decided to cross. Walking around, she found a shallow enough part of the river with enough rocks and crossed. But the minute she stepped foot on the other side she regretted it.

She jumped in surprise as all of a sudden shadows dropped the trees above and what looked like the sharp point of an arrow pointed at her from all around. She froze in fear, not wanting to cause her situation to worsen. She opened her hands and raised them in a sign of peace, showing that she was unarmed.

" _Ya naa lle? Mankoi naa lle sinome e' Lothlorien?_ " a voice called out. (Who are you? Why are you here in Lothlorien?)

Hermione's head snapped to what appeared to be the leader standing behind the line of what she presumed to be soldiers of some sort. He had straight platinum blonde hair and had an air about him that said he was not the joking kind. Her lips pursed as she tried to make herself seem as harmless as possible.

"I'm sorry, I do not understand what you are saying…" Hermione said.

The blond-haired man narrowed his eyes. "You do not speak elvish?"

"No…" Hermione's own eyes narrowed. ' _Elvish? They look nothing like house-elves. Granted we may no longer be in Britain…'_

"Where is your family? Which kingdom do you hail from? Surely your parents taught you our language." The man said.

"I come from Britain. England. The only language I learned was English and French." Hermione replied.

The blond-hared man exchanged glances with another next to him, who had similar features before returning his attention to Hermione. "You will come with us. _Narda he` de. Tuupa he`elee_." (Tie her up. Cover her eyes.)

Immediately, the arrows were put away as two other men quickly came up to her and bound her hands and blindfolded her. She exclaimed in surprise, but knew she should not resist else they treat her even more roughly.

"Is this really necessary? I mean you no harm." Hermione gritted out.

There was no reply, only a nudge from behind and a tug on the rope binding her hands. Rage bubbled within her as heat rushed to her cheeks in anger. Reigning it in, she raised her head and took a step forward and followed wherever hey tugged her.

' _Honestly, I am not a dog!'_ Hermione seethed in her mind.

They walked on and on. She had no inclination the direction they were going. Only that there were inclines and declines. Every now and then she would trip only to be caught by someone.

Before she new it, they stopped and her blindfold was taken off, but not the bindings around her wrists. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and gasped in awe. In front of her was a forest with trees that seemed even taller than those she woke up in. There were soft, blue lights casting the whole clearing in an ethereal glow. It seems they have walked until nightfall. Tents and canopies were scattered across the clearing. You could see stairs winding up the thick trunks of the trees. She followed them with her eyes and far above the ground, she could barely make out what looked like flat platforms.

Another tug told her they were moving again. The passed the tents and men and women stopped and looked at the procession. Hermione blushed at the attention they were receiving.

' _Oh for goodness sakes…they probably think I'm a criminal now!'_ Hermione mentally screamed.

They arrived at what seemed to be the center of the settlement and the leader of the group started walking up. Hermione groaned. She was mentally tired from this stressful day and physically strained from all the walking. Now she had to walk up these confounded stairs for who knows how long! In the end, one of the men had to carry her up as her knees buckled in exhaustion. When they reached the platform, she was put down and made to kneel. Hermione gritted her teeth and looked ahead at what she presumed the leader of this civilization sat. And what a sight she was met with.

To the left sat a man adorned in long silver robes. His blonde hair was braided back on the sides while the rest lay straight down. He had chiseled features and a strong jaw. And his eyes were sharp and the lightest blue she had ever seen. And to the right sat the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her golden blond hair hung down in soft waves. She wore loose white robes. And crystal blue eyes stared straight into her own chocolate brown ones. It was a stare that went straight into her soul. As if this woman could tell her deepest thoughts.

" _Amin Heru. Amin arwen._ " The leader of the mean placed his right fist over his heart and bowed. (My Lord. My Lady.)

The rest of the guards followed and did the same gesture.

" _Ya uma lle brien a' lye, Haldir?_ " The man on the throne said in that lilting language. (Who do you bring to us, Haldir?)

" _Lye utue he` trespassien. Amin dura re naa y' ethir._ " The man now identified to Hermione as Haldir replied. (We found her trespassing. I believe she is a spy.)

The man on the throne leaned forward, eyes narrowed. " _Ar' lle sinta sina?_ " (And you know this?)

The anger and rage Hermione felt earlier came back ten fold as they continued to converse in a language she could not understand. Unable to contain it any longer, Hermione let it be known.

"Where I come from, it is quite rude to talk about someone. Especially in front of them in a language they obviously do not understand." Hermione scoffed.

Silence echoed across the platform as everyone's eyes turned to her. It was soon broken by a tinkling sound that closely resembled bells. Hermione's eyes turned to the women on the throne and saw her smiling softly back at Hermione.

"I do not believe she is a spy of any sort, Haldir." The women said softly.

" _Nan', amin arwen…!_ " Haldir muttered before the women held up a hand to silence him. (But, my lady…!)

"What is your name, _penneth_?" the women asked. (young one)

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"And what brings you to Lothlorien?" The man on the throne asked.

"Nothing. I just woke up here. One minute I was home asleep and the next I am in a forest. Your forest, as it seems." Hermione explained with a guarded expression. ' _Where in the world is Lothlorien…?_ '

"And where is home for you?" The man asked.

"London, England."

The man and woman exchanged looks, confirming for Hermione that she was indeed, far from home.

"Which elven kingdom do you belong to? You do not resemble our Sindarin kin. Are you of the Noldor?" The man asked.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Elven kingdom? I am no elf…I am human."

Everyone on that platform looked at her again as if she grew two heads. The woman on the throne slowly got up and walked down the steps onto the platform. She slowly glided towards Hermione and reached down to lift her up from her kneeling position. Hermione looked at her in suspicion, but the woman only smiled and lead her to the side of the platform where a small pond of water sat in the nook of the tree trunk. The woman gestured for Hermione to look into the pool and she did just that.

At first, Hermione did not understand what she was looking for. All that she saw was her own reflection. Nothing diff - !

"Bloody hell…" Hermione whispered.

Her golden brown hair had somehow grown longer and now reached her lower back. Her skin was flawless and gave off a soft glow. Her features were slightly different. Her eyes a little more slanted and her mouth more pink and puckered. Hermione slowly reached her hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear… Her ear! It was not the regular, rounded human ear. It was now slightly elongated and pointy at the tip. Hermione spun around and stared at the woman.

"You're…elves?" Hermione whispered.

The woman smiled and slowly moved her hair to reveal the same pointy-tipped ears. "I am Galadriel. And that is my husband, Celeborn. And you have met Haldir and his brother Rumil."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and her eyes rolled back into her head as all the physical exertion and mental exhaustion caught up to her frazzled mind. She felt herself falling and someone catching her before she heard Galadriel's voice in her head.

' _Glassen, ai naur…'_ (Welcome, little fire…)

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it! After writing the prologue I was on a roll and was able to finish the first chapter as well. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

~lalune30


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Hermione roused from her dreamless sleep and stretched on the plush mattress. Thank goodness she woke up in her own bed this time. It was all just a dream. Getting up, she decided it would probably be best to start getting ready for another day's work. But she stopped the minute she sat up and really got a good look at her surroundings.

' _Oh bloody hell…_ ' It was definitely not a dream.

"Ah, you're awake. Come, let me help you get ready."

Hermione snapped her head to the source of that voice. There stood a woman, an elf she would assume if yesterday was true, who looked like the spitting image of…what was her name again? Galadriel. Except this elf was younger and her features a little softer. The female elf walked to her bed and smiled softly at her.

"Lady Hermione?" she gestured to help Hermione out of bed.

This snapped her out of shock and Hermione took the elf's hand and was led to what seemed like a washroom.

"You may wash yourself in this room. The water is nice and warm and when you are done, there is a robe hanging off the chaise on the side. When you are ready, come back to the room and I shall help you get dressed and ready to speak with _naneth_." The she-elf said. (mother)

"I'm sorry, but may I know your name?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness!" she laughed. "You may call me Celebrian."

Hermione nodded and proceeded to undress after Celebrian left the washroom. She sunk into the bath and heaved a sigh. Well, at least she won't have to worry about staying clean in what seemed to be a medieval based world. Knowing that someone was waiting for her, Hermione quickly washed herself and dressed in the robe. She placed the night clothes she wore yesterday on the chaise. Stepping out, she was greeted with Celebrian going through the closet.

"I know just the right dress for you, Lady Hermione." Celebrian beamed as she turned around with a light cream dress with tight fitted sleeves and a billowing skirt.

"Please, just Hermione is fine." Hermione smiled timidly.

"Hermione." Celebrian smiled softly. "Come, let me help you dry your hair and braid it."

"It's quite alright, I can do it on my own." Hermione said as she stepped back, while Celebrian started making her way towards Hermione.

"Nonsense. Come, let me help you." Celebrian ignored the awkward Hermione and sat her down on the chair in front of the mirror.

"You know, you have the most beautiful hair, Hermione. It reminds me of the golden leaves of Lothlorien with how it shines with the brown in the light." Celebrian started to comb her hair.

"Really? I always thought it was unruly and wild…" Hermione blushed at the compliment.

After a few minutes, Celebrian and braided each side and pulled them back and tied them together, letting the rest of the hair falling freely.

"I shall leave the room and let you change. Just knock on the door for me to come back in when you're ready." And with that, Celebrian walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Hermione quickly changed and knocked on the door, signaling Celebrian. She came in and gave Hermione a once-over before beaming back at the girl.

"Beautiful. Come. Let us go greet my parents." Celebrian hooked her arm in Hermione's and proceeded to pull her down the flight of stairs.

"Your parents?" Hermione ask.

"The Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Hermione stopped in shock only to have Celebrian laugh and pull her to start walking again. "Oh come now. Please don't look at me like that! This is exactly the reason why I did not start out with that as an introduction."

Hermione stammered, "B-but that makes you some sort of royalty around here, yes?"

"Well, if you look at it that way, yes. But please don't view me differently, Hermione. First and foremost, I would like for you to think of me as a friend. I've always wanted a little sister." She smiled cheekily at Hermione.

A friend. She was going to need those in a world where she knows no one. Hermione smiled warmly back at Celeborn. "I would very much like that as well."

The two females talked as they made their way to platform where Celebrian's parents were. They talked about their childhood, their friends, the loved ones, and anything you would think friends would talk about. Hermione found that Celebrian had one of the most gentle hearts she has ever come across. And she was glad that she could call her friend. Before they knew it, they had reached the platform and there sat Celeborn and Galadriel.

"Hermione, it eases my heart to see you well." Galadriel smiled.

" _Naneth_." Celebrian walks up to her mother to give her a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Celeborn. " _Adar_." (father)

"I trust you found your new quarters to your liking?" Celeborn asked.

"Yes, thank you very much for your hospitality." Hermione attempted to curtsey without causing too much offense.

Galadriel walked down from the raised throne and gestured for the occupants of the room to leave. The only ones left were Celeborn, Celebrian, and Galadriel herself.

"Raise, my child." Galadriel smiled as she stood in front of Hermione. "Do you know how you came to be here?"

Hermione frowned. "No…my lady. All I remember was celebrating with my friends and going home to rest before waking up here in the forest."

Hermione left out the fact that she was celebrating the end of a war and that she came from a magical community. But the fact that they were elves, the idea of magic shouldn't be strange, should it? Decided to rather not take the risk of seeming insane especially not knowing what kind of world she was in if it wasn't the same of her's, she omitted a few details. Galadriel smiled knowingly at Hermione.

"There is no need for obscurity here, Hermione Granger. I know fully well of who you were and of your world for the Illuvatar have told me of your coming in my dreams." Galadriel said.

Taken aback, Hermione narrowed her eyes. "And what do you know…?"

"Hermione Granger from London, England. You have just finished a war that almost tore your world apart. Victorious and yet your nightmares leave you sleepless for many nights. Too much was been put on your shoulders to bear and now you pay the price. The Illuvatar have heard your wish for healing and here you are now to find the happiness you so desperately seek." Galadriel stated as she stared deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"Does that mean…I can never go home?" Hermione whispered. What of her friends? Her work? Her LIFE?

"That is a choice for you to make whether it be now or later." Galadriel said.

"And when I make that choice, will it be you that will help me go home?" Hermione asked.

Smiling sadly, Galadriel shook her head. "I do not have the power to do that. I am only tasked with guiding you until you make that decision."

Hermione looked crestfallen. ' _But I want to go home now…to my own bed. My life. I can't even do magic here…hell, she doesn't even know how she was even turned into an elf in the first place!_ '

"Worry not, _penneth_. For however long you spend here, we shall be your home." Galadriel cupped Hermione's cheek.

"May I retire to my room…?" Hermione sighed and Galadriel nodded before returning to her husband's side.

Hermione walked back down the stairs.

"Hermione! Wait!" Hermione turned to see Celebrian running towards her.

When she caught up, Celebrian grabbed Hermione's hands in her own. "No matter what world you came from, I stand by my words to be your friend." She said in resolution.

Hermione couldn't take anymore. Hurt and shock from the possibility on not being able to go home. Uncertainty from her new person. And relief that she has at least one friend here in this new world. Tears burst out from her eyes and she hugged Celebrian tightly as if she were her lifeline. Celebrian could only hug her back and whispered softly into Hermione's ear that everything would make sense one day. Now that she has the eternal life of the elves, hope is not lost if she wishes to return home one day. They will find a way.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

~lalune30


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

It's been fifty years since Hermione's arrival in Lothlorien. Since then, she had taken it upon herself to learn anything and everything about the new world she now occupies and calls home. With her newfound life as an elf, time was endless. She still searches for a way home, but with the help of Celeborn, Galadriel, and Celebrian, life in Lothlorien became more and more bearable. She found a sister in Celebrian she always wanted and with the guidance of Galadriel and Celeborn, she flourished as their ward. Everyday was spent in the library pouring over books on every subject – history, literature, the arts; she absorbed every book she could get her hands on. Of course, Celebrian had taught her the language of the elves in order for her to read said books. And it is in the library that we find Hermione now, reading about the war of the ring.

' _So they had just gotten over a war as well it seems…_ ' Hermione pondered.

Her thoughts were broken as someone knocked on the door frame. Looking up, Hermione saw Haldir standing there with a smile.

"You are late, _gwathel_." Haldir said. (sister)

Hermione smiled. "Sorry, _gwador_. I got preoccupied." She laughed as she waved the book at him. (brother)

Over the years, Haldir had treated her as any other visitor – with paranoi and distrust. But he soon learned as did the royal family of Lothlorien of the trifles and heartache she had been through. Slowly, she opened up about her past life as a witch in her world. Of the war she went through as children. And bit by bit, he had come to take her under his wing as a younger sister. He taught her the ways of the Galadhrim. She learned swordplay and how to handle a bow and arror. Haldir and his brothers made sure she was able to protect herself now that her powers were gone.

"Rumil and Orophin are waiting for us at the training grounds. _Tolo_." Haldir turned and walked away from the library. (come)

Hermione rushed after him. "Wait, Haldir. Let me go to my flet to change into my gear. I shall meet you at the training grounds."

Haldir looked at her skeptically as she was already late. Hermione only laughed and pushed him along before turning and running to her private flet. She found a new strength in herself with her new body. She was more lithe, faster, stronger. Her senses were amplified ten fold. She found she could see farther, hear clearer, and see more vividly. It was exhilarating. She no longer felt like the helpless know-it-all bookworm.

Hermione reached her flet in no time and changed into a dark tunic and leggings with leather lace-up boots. Grabbing her sword, gifted by Lord Celeborn, and her bow and arrows from Galadriel, she strapped on her weapons. Looking in the mirror in her room, she quickly did multiple braids and tied the halfway up. Looking herself once over, she deemed herself ready and raced to the training grounds.

"Hermione!" She heard a shout before something big and hard barreled into her and they rolled on the lush grass before she was pinned.

"Oof! Get off me, Rumil!" Hermione laughed as she tried to flip their positions.

"I got you pinned before sparring even started! Tsk, tsk, little sister! I thought we taught you better than that!" Rumil laughed merrily.

Rumil was then swiftly pulled off Hermione before being tossed to the side. "Get off of her, Rumil."

Hermione smiled as Orophin reached down to help her up.

" _Ai, Eru!_ I was only having a bit of fun, Orophin." Rumile smiled.

Orophin looked at Hermione with exasperation before rolling his eyes. She responded with a warm laugh. They proceeded to spar – Orophin with Hermione, and Haldir with Rumil. Elves surrounding them had stopped to observe. They were deemed the best fighters in the Galadhrim. And when they sparred, it was like a dance. Every move was executed in swift, fluid motions and every block was strong and sturdy. After two hours of sparring, Haldir called for a break and the sat under the shade of the trees for lunch.

"So you are travelling with Lady Celebrian to Imladris." Haldir said to Hermione.

"Yes, I shall be part of the guard. It would also be nice to visit another elvish kingdom. I've been stuck here for the past fifty years." Hermione smiled.

"Really, Hermione. You make it seem like we are keeping you prisoner here." Rumil teased.

"Oh, quiet you. You know what I mean. I want to see the world. To travel and see what there is to offer here." Hermione laughed.

"Just be careful, Hermione. We care about you." Orophin said.

"I know, Orophin. I shall be fine. For goodness sakes, it's not like I am the only guard going with Celebrian. Besides, I've been trained by the best!" Hermione bumped shoulders with her worry-wart of a brother.

But the thought of travel outside of Lothlorien did worry her a little. She has never been outside of Lothlorien. It has become her home. The thought of the outside world intrigued and scared her. Who know what she will face out there. But staying within the protection of the borders will make her insane if she doesn't explore this relatively new world.

Hermione looked up to the position of the sun in sky before sighing, "Well, I will see you three at dinner tonight. I promised Celebrian I would go to the market with her. Stay out of trouble. Especially when you go patrolling later."

She bid them farewell before she went to her flet to find Celebrian waiting for her.

"Finally! Honestly, Hermione. I do not understand why you want to put yourself in harms way and learning the art of war. Sometimes I fear Haldir and the others may mistake you for a male rather than a lady." Celebrian fretted over her dirty clothes and sweaty locks.

Hermione only smiled warmly at Celebrian. "It is better that I know how to defend myself than be a sitting duck."

Celebrian rolled her eyes before rushing her to the bath. "Come, get washed and changed. I would like to get to the markets before the sun goes down."

Hermione sighed as she slipped into the bath. The warm water helped her muscles relax. She winced here and there as she washed, knowing those would soon turn to bruises. When she was done, she dried her self and put on the dress Celebrian had selected for her. It was a silvery color that fitted her form before flaring at the hips. The dress had no sleeves and hung off her shoulders, showing off her neckline. On top, she wore a white lace robe. Hermione dried her hair and let it hand in waves. Stepping into her room, she saw Celebrian waiting with a basket in her arms.

"Come, Hermione." Celebrian smiled and the two walked arm in arm to the markets.

It was one of Hermione's favorite pass times. Walking through the markets with Celebrian was one of the first things Celebrian did with her to make her feel at home. They would look at fruit carts and smell flowers at the different stands. They would marvel at the craftsmanship of delicate jewelry from travelling merchants. It brought a sense of peace to Hermione to see something normal.

"So, are you excited to visit Imladris?" Hermione teased.

"Of course! It is beautiful there." Celebrian blushed.

"Oh, I'm sure it's more than that. Do not deny that you only go because of a certain elf." Hermione laughed.

"Hermione!" Celebrian turned a bright red.

"Oh, please. You have been eyeing Lord Elrond ever since that night he came to Lothlorien for the festival of stars. It could be seen that you two were meant for each other. Especially when you two danced!" Hermione said.

Celebrian could only sputter in an attempt at responding, causing Hermione to burst out into laughter.

"What's this? The Lady Celebrian is at a lost for words! Oh my, I am sure there are wedding bells in the future!" Hermione teased even more.

"Please, Hermione. It's much too soon to even think about that. Besides, he has yet to really establish his courtship of me…" Celebrian muttered.

"Honestly, Celebrian. All of Arda could see he wants to court you." Hermione smiled.

Celebrian smiled and blushed. "Come on. Let's go pack out things."

And the two made their way to their flet in order to prepare for their upcoming travel.

* * *

A/N: Please review

~lalune30


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

The sun was just rising, casting a soft light through the woods of Lothlorien. A great gathering was standing near the entrance of the elven kingdom in the woods, facing a procession. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were in the front, bidding their farewells to their daughter and those travelling with her.

" _Guren niniathan n'i lu n'i a-govanetham_." Celeborn said as he kissed Celebrian softly on the forehead. (My heart shall weep until I see you again.)

Galadriel walked up to Hermione. " _Na lu e-gavaned vin, tinu en' amin corm_." (Until we meet again, daughter of my heart.)

Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil stepped up next to bid their Lady farewell before walking up to Hermione. Each gave her a hug, muttering their greetings.

"I will miss you, _gwathel_." Orophor smiled. "But before you go, here is a little something to help you remember your family and home."

Oropher untied a dagger from his belt and handed it to her. "Thank you Oropher! I shall miss you too!"

"And let us hope you shall have no need to use it on your travels." Haldir said.

"Hurry back soon, Hermione! Less there will be no one to stop me from terrorizing our brothers." Rumil teased.

Hermione smiled as a tear rolled down her rosy cheek. "Until then, brothers."

She gave them one last hug before helping Celebrian up onto her horse before getting up on her own.

"Ready for an adventure?" Celebrian smiled eagerly.

"Always." Hermione smiled back.

And with that, the procession was off to Imladris with the people of Lothlorien waving from behind.

They had been travelling for a fortnight. So far, there had been neither attacks nor sign of any enemies. The procession travelled in peace and camped when they needed. Which is where we find the travelling elves now, resting under some foliage. Celebrian watched as Hermione scribbled in her book. Curious, she walked over and looked past Hermione's shoulder to see a sketch of their surroundings.

"I was not aware that you liked to draw, Hermione."

Hermione jumped and turned her head, eyes wide like a deer. " _Ai!_ Celebrian! You scared me!"

Celebrian laughed merrily. " _Dihena nin_. I was merely curious as to what you were doing with such a concentrated look on your face." (Forgive me.)

"This is the first time I have ever left Lothrorien. I just wanted to record everything." Hermione blushed. "How much longer until we reach Imladris?"

"If we keep up this pace, about 8 more days until we see the gates." Celebrian said.

" _Hiril nin._ " One of the guards called out to Celebrian. " _Naa lle desiel bel-no'?_ " (My Lady. Are you ready to move on?)

" _Uma, lye dol n'e_." Celebrian responded. (Yes, let us head out.)

As Hermione got on her horse, she noticed one of the guards looking into the distance behind them. Frowning, an ominous feeling started weighing down on her heart. She turned her horse towards the guard.

" _Calanon, prestad?_ " Hermione asked. (Calanon, is there trouble?)

"… _amin uma il-sinta…_ " Calanon, the guard, hesitated.

' _Please let it be nothing…_ ' Hermione nudged her horse towards Calanon and looked to where he pointed.

In the distance, she could not make anything at first. And then when she squinted, she finally made out a cloud of dirt. She thought maybe it was some wild animals migrating. But the feeling in her heart got darker. Even if it was a pack of wild animals, they wouldn't be traveling in what seemed like an organized group…headed straight for them. Grasping her reigns, she quickly turned her horse to the procession.

" _ENEMIES ON THE HORIZON!_ " Hermione shouted.

That got everyone scrambling to pack their things and get on the horses. Guards shouted and got into formation and urged the group to make a run for the mountain pass – the only thing between them and safety in the gates of Imladris.

" _VARA ARWEN CELEBRIAN!"_ Hermione shouted as she nudged her horse into a run next to Celebrian's horse. (Protect Lady Celebrian!)

"Hermione! What is it?!" Celebrian shouted to her friend.

"Orcs!" Hermione shouted back as she concentrated on the road ahead of them.

Her heart was racing and her stomach churned. She had read about Orcs in her books, but never in her dreams did she think she would ever had to face them. Sure, she had trained with Haldir and his brothers in self-defense and can handle her own with a sword. But that was only ever in spars back within the safe border of Lothlorien. Now, she may need to put those skills to good use in reality. Hopefully, she would not freeze up in terror. Her life and the lives of everyone in this group depended on it. And by the life of her, she would not lose Celebrian to orcs.

" _Noro lim! Noro lim!_ " (Run! Run!)

Hermione dared a glance back and the cloud of dirt got closer and closer. She could now make out the dark silhouettes of their enemies. Hermione had thought they would have a safe and uneventful travel, seeing as how things have been peaceful the past half-century. Obviously, that was not the case and something dark was stirring in Middle-Earth. With her experience with the war back in Magical Britain, she knew deep down if something is not done, the orcs would catch up to their group. Eyes set in determination, she pulled on her horse's reigns hard.

"Hermione! What are you doing?!" Celebrian shouted.

"Go! I shall meet with you in Imladris!" Hermione shouted as she pulled out her sword.

"I will not leave you here to die!" Celebrian was about to turn her horse back around, but Hermione would not have it.

She glared at Celebrian and pointed her sword at her. "I refuse to lose a friend to evil again! GO!"

Celebrian locked eyes with Hermione in a mental battle of wills. It ended with two guards turning their horses around and joining Hermione.

"Go, my lady. We shall stand with the Lady Hermione." Calanon said.

Celebrian's frown deepened before another guard started herding Celebrian's horse towards the mountain pass. "I expect you in one peace in Imladris, Hermione. Or I shall NEVER forgive you…"

Hermione smiled. "I've survived a war of magic, _gwathel_. I will survive this."

With that, Hermione watched the group make a turn on the road and disappeared behind the rocks before she solemnly turned back towards the advancing orcs.

"May the Valar watch over us…" Hermione muttered as the three got ready for battle.

 _Naur Arwen…_

Hermione only had a second to register that a foreign voice was in her head before they engaged in battle.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

~lalune30


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

It has been well over four days since their arrival to Imladris, and yet still no word from the search party on the whereabouts of Hermione. Celebrian was about this close to tearing all her hair out before jumping on a horse herself to search for her dear friend. The worry is doing nothing for her heart. It is only through kind words and reassurance from Lord Elrond that she has any sanity left. Day after day she spend her time pacing back in forth in front of the gates to the great city, hoping to catch a glimpse of that curly, golden-brown hair. But to no avail. With each passing day, her worry became dread and dread became somberness. Did her friend fall victum to those orcs? That single thought repeated in her mind like a mantra and an insurmountable guilt weighed on her mind. She should have stayed with Hermione! Stayed and fought, rather than run like a coward! Like that, Celebrian mentally berated herself as she waited once again at the gates.

An hour passed. Then two. Then four. Still no sign of her friend. Until finally, she hear the whickering of a horse. Could it be? Celebrian stopped her pacing and held her hands to her heart. Hope finally dawned on her as she stared intently down the road. In the distance, she saw a shape. A shadow, moving at a slow pace, increasing as it got closer. And to her joy, it was a horse – Hermione's horse! But when it got closer, her heart dropped and her stomach became nauseous. There she was, unconscious on top of her horse with bruises and blood soaking her clothes and hair. Three black, grotesque-looking arrow protruded from her back. Burn marks were present her scorched clothes. Celebrian acted fast and lunged forward, sprinting to her friend.

Upon reaching the horse, she calmed him before reaching for Hermione's face and tried waking her. " _Ai,_ Herminoe! _Melon nin_! Wake up! Please, open your eyes!" (My friend!)

Hermione only moaned in response, a good sign that at least she had heard her. Celebrian grabbed the reigns and quickly guided the horse back through the gates and into the city.

"ELROND! _ELROND!"_ Celebrian shouted in desperation.

Hearing her shouts, Lord Elrond came rushing out into the courtyard. Upon seeing his guest bloodied and charred, he quickly and gently took Hermione off the horse before rushing her to the healer's wing. After depositing her on the bed, he turned to Celebrian.

"Forgive me, but you must wait outside while we work, Celebrian." Elrond said before he turned back to his patient.

As Celebrian was being ushered outside by the other healers, Elrond got to work.

" _Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lin enin 'raw hen_ …" a light glow surrounded Hermione as his healing powers reacted to his chant. (Great earth, may you give your strength to this body…)

-Three days later-

Elrond had done his best at healing Hermione physically. But her unconscious state was mostly due to her emotional and mental scars. Whatever she had went through was horrible enough to cause her fae to retreat within itself for protection. All he could do now was to coax her fae with his own to return to the light and with the help of Celebrian, they were well on their way to bringing Hermione out of her dormant state.

The sun had already risen and it was close to midday. Celebrian was once again beside Hermione's bedside, working on some embroidery when all of a sudden she heard a moan and some blankets shift. Celebrian looked up in hope and saw Hermione's brows scrunch together as she slowly awoke. Celebrian quickly got up to notify a passing elleth to relay to Elrond that Hermione was finally waking. She then returned to Hermione's bedside and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Hermione! Oh thank Eru you have finally woken! I have been worried sick, _melon_!" Celebrian cried.

"C-celebrian…?" Hermione's voice was scratchy and hoarse from lack of use.

Celebrian quickly went to a table on the side and poured water into a glass before bringing it back to Hermione. She slowly slipped the water as she tried to focus her eyes. When she felt her throat has been lubricated enough to talk, she pushed the glass away.

"Where am I…? What happened…?" Hermione asked.

"We are in the realm of Imladris. Do you not remember what happened?" Celebrian asked in concern.

"Ah, you are awake. We have been worried for you, Lady Hermione."

The two elleth turned to the newcomer. Elrond walked in with a warm smile and gave her a once over with his eyes.

"Welcome to Imladris, though it is unfortunate at the circumstance of how you arrived." Elrond teased. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, my lord. And exhausted." Hermione smiled slightly.

"Do you remember what happened on your journey?" Elrond asked.

"I remember…" Hermione frowned.

-Flashback-

 _Hermione watched her friend ride towards Imladris before turning back to face the enemy. She looked to her sides at Calanon and Voronwe and nodded, receiving acknowledgements in return._

" _Sy telir…" Hermione pulled out her sword. (They're coming…)_

" _Gurth enin goth!" Calanon shouted as they finally made contact with the enemy. (Death to the enemy.)_

 _In all her years being here in Middle-Earth, this was the first where she had ever had contact with a real enemy. Sure, she may have trained with the best warriors in the Galadhrim, but she was not entirely sure she was prepared for this. None-the-less, there was no use in thinking that now as she slashed and cut her way through orcs. She was not sure how long his had been going on, but no matter how much she killed, it seemed like the enemy's number was never-ending._

 _Hermione turned to look at her companions to see how they were faring. Calanon was fine, but Voronwe was starting to get overwhelmed. Seeing this, Hermione quickly changed direction and started cutting down orcs to get to Voronwe. Just as an orc was about to cut him from behind, Hermione leaped in to block before cutting off its head, black blood spraying her clothes._

" _Le hannon, hiril nin!" Voronwe shouted over the cries of battle. (Thank you, my lady.)_

 _Hermione only had time to nod as she tried to block another attack._

" _We cannot last like this much longer! There are too many of them!" Hermione shouted._

 _Even for an elf, the enemies were too much. She could tell it was taking a toll on them. At this rate, they will not make it to Imladris. She would never be able to see Celebrian's smiling face. She would never be able to return to home Lothlorien to spar with Haldir and his brothers._

 _Home…Since when did she start considering Middle-earth as her home? The faces of all the friends she had made over the years, all the connections…that's right. This has become her home now. Her world. And she had found a new family. She never noticed that over the past fifty years, her heart had lightened. She had finally been able to leave the ghosts of the past behind and became renewed._

 _And with that thought, a fire lit in her core. This is her home. These are her family. And she will protect them!_

 _A glow started surrounding Hermione that emanated a warm heat. And that heat grew hotter and hotter before it started scorching anyone and anything that touched her. Hermione's eyes glowed white and her body moved on it's own, as if it already knew what she wanted. Round and round she spun, swinging, cutting. And with each enemy cut down, they burned. Fire like nothing Calonon nor Voronwe had ever seen swirled around her. Burning all their enemies to the ground. She looked like an elvin goddess surrounded by holy fire as she swept through their enemies like nothing. Fire as hot as the sun burned around them and they could only stare in shock and awe. Until the only one left standing was Hermione in flaming glory and fire licked at her without burning her. She then turned to her companions with those white glowing eyes before they closed and she started to fall._

 _Calanon ran forward and caught her in time. He looked to Voronwe in shock before he lifted her up and put her on a horse._

" _We must make haste to Imladris!" Calanon said as Voronwe too got on his horse._

-End Flashback-

Hermione sat in shock as the memories of the battle came back. She was surrounded by fire! Yet there was no sign of burns on her anywhere! And then another important thought broke her out of her shock.

"Calanon and Voronwe!" Hermione looked to Elrond.

He smiled. "They are well, though worn. They arrived not long after you as it seemed your horse was eager to get you to safety."

Hermione sighed and relaxed, knowing that her companions were safe.

"Hermione, did you ever have this power before…?" Celebrian asked.

Hermione frowned. "No, in my world, magic was not used that way traditionally. We had to channel our magical cores through a focus – our wands. Though there are wizards and witches who could perform wandless magic. But that itself is very rare for you need an immense amount of magic within you and the mental capacity to control it without a focus."

"Your…world?" Elrond asked.

Sighing, Hermione went to explain her origin and what she had been through. It was no longer a memory of pain to her and she easily explained and answered any questions Elrond had.

"But if you were never able to perform this sort of magic before, what changed?" Celebrian asked.

"Perhaps, it is the will of the Valar? You have been blessed with a new life as an elf and in your time of need, it seems like they have bestowed upon you a gift." Elrond explain.

"Perhaps…" Hermione muttered.

"There is one who may have more answers to your questions." Elrond mused.

"And who would that be?" Hermione asked, piqued. If she could learn as much as she could about this new gift, perhaps it would give her an insight to why she was brought to this world and what her purpose was.

"Gandalf the Grey is an Istari. I believe you would consider him a wizard in your world. He has been on this plane for many centuries and has travelled far and wide. He may hold the answers which you seek." Elrond explained. "I shall write him and invite him here to have an audience with you."

"That would be most appreciated, Lord Elrond. You have been a most accommodating host." Hermione smiled.

"It is no bother. You are a dear friend of Celebrian's and a ward to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. You are most welcome here." Elrond smiled before he left the two elleth to talk.

When he closed the door, Hermione immediately turned to Celebrian with a teasing smile.

"I see why you like him now." Hermione laughed.

"Ugh! Not even a day and you are already teasing me about this! I have proof now that you are most definitely well…" Celebrian rolled her eyes.

The two elleth laughed and spent the rest of the day talking. Hermione, glad that her friend had made it to Imladris alive and well and Celebrian, relieved that Hermione had finally awoen from her comatose state.

With the newfound gift Hermione has now acquired, it seems like things are starting to roll into action in Middle-earth. But like with all things, there is always a catch.

* * *

A/N: Whelp here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It really helps to know what your feedback is!

~lalune30


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Just wanted to make it known that this story is not following the actual timeline that Tolkein has created. It has been tweaked to fit this story's purpose.

* * *

-Chapter 6-

It has been a few days since Lord Elrond sent out a missive for Gandalf the Grey. Hermione was starting to grow restless for they have yet to hear a reply. And despite her reading prowess, there was no book in Imladris that came anywhere close to explaining her recent affinity with fire. The only thing she could remember about the experience was that she was in desperate need of a miracle or her and her companions would die in battle. Then a rush filled her entire being, as if a great energy was going to burst from her.

She spend the past few days holed in the library because if there is one thing Hermione detests the most is the three words 'I don't know'. But her search came up for naught. All she had found so far was legends and myths pertaining the Valar and that there are times when Arda is in great need that they bestow gifts. What the gifts were were up to the Valar to decide. Perhaps this gift of affinity over fire was to help balance what she had lost when she came into this world – her magic? But then what would explain her transformation into an immortal elf? Hermione's head started pounding from all this thinking and she heaved a great sigh before closing the book in front of her. There was no point in giving herself a migraine and she got up to head to the gardens for a breath of fresh air. Hermione paused, but decided against searching for Celebrian. Her adoptive sister has her hands full with Lord Elrond and coming in between the two love birds was the last thing she wants to do.

Hermione reached the gardens and sat down on a bench. The smell of flowers filled her nose and she smiled a small smile. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the bench and took deep, calming breathes. The sun cast a soft glow past her closed eyelids and warmed her skin.

"If it is one thing I always miss in Imladris it is the gardens. They have an extraordinary ability to calm one's mind."

Hermione jumped in surprise and turned to the source of the voice on her right. Her eyes widened as the first thought popped in her mind – Professor Dumbledore? But that would be impossible, Dumbledore died during her sixth year at Hogwarts. This man had a shocking resemblance to the beloved professor. He wore a big grey pointy hat and grey robes. His long white beard cascaded down his front. Yep, definite resemblance to the late grandfatherly professor. And then her heart clenched in nostalgia.

"Pardon me, Hermione dear. I did not mean to startle you." The man in grey smiled in amusement.

Herminoe frowned. "It seems you have me at a disadvantage, sir. You know my name, but I know not your's."

"Oh, how very rude of me. I am known as Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf smiled as he leaned on his staff.

And instantly, Hermione leapt off the bench. Of course! Who else would it be in grey robes! Sometimes Hermione feels like with the long life blessed on elves has slowed her mind.

"Of course! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gandalf!" Hermione gushed.

Gandalf chuckled. "The pleasure is all mine, my dear. Come, I hear you have questions that need answers."

"Yes, yes, please sit!" Hermione sat at one end of the bench and Gandalf sat next to her.

"Now, tell me your story." Gandalf said.

Hermione grimaced. "It is quite long…"

"I believe we have plenty of that with your change." Gandalf hinted.

And so Hermione explained her life once more. It was easier this time now that fifty years had passed since her coming to this world. The pain was less and the memories were just that now. Memories. She hardly thought of them as nightmares these days. She explained her human upbringing, the discovery of her powers, the war, and the piling bodies resulting. And she explained her wish and how that led to her current life here.

Gandalf looked at her pensively and during the story-telling had pulled out a pipe to smoke. When Hermione was done with the tale, he looked at her forlornly.

"For such a young girl to go through such hardship, it is commendable that your spirit is still so strong. I believe that is why the Valar brought you here. Though your mind was plagued with fatigue from darkness, your fae was bright with hope and longing. Hope that you would one day be able to smile and longing for a life worth living." Gandalf explained.

"But why me? Why not the others who have suffered as much as I have, if not more?" Hermione questioned. "What makes me so special?"

"Because you wished for it. Did you not say that your friends are slowly coping with the aftermath of the war? Did they not slowly find happiness? You, on the other hand, had yet to find it in your old world. And the Valar believed you would never find it. And so they brought you here." Gandalf replied.

"Then what about this so-called gift? My recent affinity over fire? Why did I not have this when I first came to this world and noticed that my magic was gone?" Hermione frowned.

"I believe you had that power within you all along. It was just dormant until now when you needed it most." Gandalf mused. "None-the-less. Now that you have acquired this new power there is only one thing you should focus on now – control. Because if not finely tunes, fire can consume all."

"But who can teach me? Is there another with the same power?" Hermione asked.

"I am afraid not, my dear. However, I can teach you a few things that may help. The rest is up to you to discover." Gandalf smiled.

And so Hermione did what she did best – learn. Over the course of a few months, Gandalf mentored her in control via mediation. This way, Gandalf tried to get her to remember the same feeling she got when her powers first appeared. If she is able to get ahold of that feeling, she may be able to bring forth the fire within her under her control. It was a slow process, but little by little she was started to be able to conjure the fire to her palms. They were little ball of warmth that cast a soft glow.

Gandalf would come and go from the homely city of elves and each time, Hermione's powers grew. She was able to manipulate and conjure fire in defensive and offensive moves. And she slowly incorporated it into her fighting style. It made her a formidable opponent indeed as she often went out on patrol with Lord Elrond.

Soon enough, Hermione witnessed her now two close friends bind themselves to each other. The whole of Imladris sang in celebration at the joining of Lord Elrond and the beautiful Lady Celebrian. This cause for an enormous celebration where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel attended. Hermione smiled in joy as she saw her new family. She relayed everything that happened over time to Galadriel and celebrated with dancing with Haldir and his brothers, whom tagged along as the guard. It was a happy time indeed.

Soon enough after they wed, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian had a child, twins in fact – Elrohir and Elladan . And Hermione doted on them like they were her own. They reminded her so much of the Weasley twins, always up to no good the minute they learned how to walk. It drove Elrond and Celebrian mad. Soon after them, came Arwen. Hermione deemed her the most beautiful child she had ever seen. And often than not she would tease Elrond that Arwen would one day grow up to be such a heartbreaker. Elrond could only groan in trepidation at the thought of his daughter grown up.

And like that, time passed and Hermione spent it practicing her fire control while playing with her newfound nephews and niece. But she was beginning to grow restless. Not enough to go home to Lothlorien just yet, but enough to want to leave Imladris, even though it meant leaving her sworn sister and family. However, she could not ignore the ominous feeling she felt in her heart. Something was brewing in Middle Earth and if what Gandalf said about her powers were true, then the Valar gave her this control over the element for a reason.

So the next day, the royal family of Imladris stood at the entrance of the city to bid their dear friend farewell. Elrohir, who was reaching his 50th year, walked up to Hermione sulkily.

"Do you really have to go, Aunt Hermione?" Elrohir whined.

Hermione smiled down at him. "I am afraid so, Elrohir. But do not worry. I will be back. I can't leave behind my favorite nephew!"

"Hey!" Elladan huffed indignantly.

"ONE of my favorites." Hermione laughed.

"Here Aunt Hermione! I made this for you!" Arwen squeaked as she handed Hermione a crown of flowers.

"Hermione, why can't you stay here with us?" Celebrian frowned.

Sighing, Hermione got up after Arwen placed the crown of flowers on her head. "You know why, _gwathel_. As much as I love being here and passing the days with you, I need to leave. I want to see the world I now call home. Besides, I have this strange feeling I am needed elsewhere…"

Elrond walked up to her to give her a warm hug. "You are Celebrian's sister and therefore mine as well. We only want you to be safe. Where will you go then?"

Hermione smiled warmly. "I told Gandalf I would travel with him for now until I deem it is time to return. I believe he told me to meet him at a place called the Shire."

"Very well. Be safe, Hermione. _Na lu e-govaned vin._ " Elrond said. (Until next we meet.)

Celebrian gave Hermione one last hug as did the children before Hermione mounted her horse and kicked off. She looked back at the family she was leaving behind and her heart clenched slightly. But she knew she had to leave. She had to know what was the purpose of her being here. Why did the Valar give her her powers and why was she brought here to this world. And the only way in knowing was to get to know this world better. And so she was off, softly singing a tune that Gandalf had somehow implanted in her head.

"Roads go ever ever on, over rock and under tree…" Hermione smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

~lalune30


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

A/N: Sorry for the late update I've been on vacation until now. So it has been brought to my attention that there is a little confusion on Hermione's age. Since the last chapter, it has been ages since Hermione's arrival in Middle-Earth. She arrived in Middle-Earth during the second age and it is now the third age. By my calculations, she is 1,030 years old as of the last chapter. As for her magic, she never had her wand on her since she went to bed in the first chapter before being transported to the new world. In the Harry Potter world, wands were a conductor of sorts for the witches' and wizards' magical core. But it is not impossible for them to perform wandless magic. Therefore, I decided to utilize that and have Hermione have powers similar to wandless magic like controlling the element of fire. I am still in the process of deciding how I want to develop that further on in the story haha. Also, this story is going to use components from both the books and the movies associated with LOTR. I hope this explanation clears it up a little. And without further ado, here is the new chapter!

* * *

-Chapter 7-

To travel from Imladris to the Shire, it would take eighteen days if Hermione calculated correctly when she studied the map of Arda before leaving the halls of Elrond. It has been an uneventful week of travelling so far and Hermione was able to enjoy the scenery she passed. She rode her horse over lush hills, on flat plains, and through thick forests. At this pace, she should enter the Shire not too long from now. Hermione had to admit that this whole travelling alone fiasco was doing some good for her heart and mind. It allowed her to, what was it they called it back in London? Soul-search? Whatever it was, Hermione has never felt at peace as she did now. It's no wonder Gandalf is constantly wandering around aimlessly.

The sun was starting to set and Hermione needed to find a place to rest. Up ahead, she saw a small town and nudged her horse into a canter. A bed sounded wonderful after a week of sleeping on rocks and twigs. Not to mention a nice hot bath would do wonders for her sore body. Upon reaching the wooden gate, a small hole suddenly popped open and a withered old face looked out.

"A she-elf? What business do you have here at Bree, my lady?" The old man croaked.

"I have travelled far and long and seek a place to rest." Hermione smiled.

The old gate-keeper stared at her with scrutiny before shutting the little hole and opening the gate.

"I beg your pardon for the rudeness, but it is my job to check every person that passes these gates." The old man said.

"Beg not, for there is nothing to forgive. You are just doing your job. May I ask where I can find room and board, and maybe a little something to eat?" Hermione asked.

"It'd be the Prancing Pony for you then, my lady. You'll find a fair price at that inn." The old man pointed at a moderate wooden building down the road.

"Thank you." Hermione slid off her horse and led it on foot to the inn.

She couldn't help but notice all the eyes that followed her as she made her way to the inn.

' _I guess they don't see elves very often. Granted elves seldom left their respective realms…_ ' Hermione thought.

Hermione tied her the reigns to a post and patted her horse before entering the establishment. Upon opening the doors, she was met with warmth from the hearth and men and women chattering loudly. She spotted the counter where she assumed the owner was and made a bee-line towards it.

"I would like a room for one please, and a warm meal if I may." Hermione smiled.

The owner took a double-take and smiled brightly.

"Of course, my lady! And what shall I put in the books for the reservation?" The owner opened a weathered book and picked up a feather before dipping it in ink.

"Hermione."

The owner paused and looked at her curiously. "You wouldn't happen to be travelling from Rivendell, would you?"

' _Rivendell…? Oh, he must mean Imladris…'_ Hermione forgot that the elvish kingdoms had different names sometimes in the common tongue. And then she got suspicious, how did he know where she travelled from…? Her hand slowly reached for her sword strapped at her side.

"Depends on who is asking…" Hermione said as her eyes narrowed.

Reading her body language immediately, the inn's owner put up both his hands, palms open, in an indication of friendliness.

"I mean you no harm, my lady. But a strange old fella came by the inn but a few days past. Had a message he did. Left something for a friend. He said a she-elf travelling from Rivendell will be comin' to get it." The owner sputtered.

Hermione relaxed immediately. "Forgive me, sir, but you could never be to safe. This 'old fella' didn't perhaps have a great big, white beard and pointy grey hat did he?"

"That's the one." The owner reached down under the counter and handed her a sealed envelope.

"Thank you, good sir." Hermione smiled and took the envelope.

"Have a seat anywhere you would like, my lady. Food will be brought to you while I get your room ready." The owner turned to make the arrangements after handing her a room key.

Hermione turned and picked a secluded area with a table for one where she knew she wouldn't be bothered. The last thing she wanted was to have a drunkard cosying up to her. Not that it would bother her, but she would feel sorry for the poor bloke that would suffer her wrath should they overstep the line. Not long after, a maid brought her a plate of steaming hot food and a jug of water. Hermione ate silently and watched the occupants of the room before she left some change and headed up to the room the inn owner prepared.

Changing out of her riding clothes, she walked into the washroom where they had already had a hot bath waiting for her. She washed a weeks worth of dirt and grime off and dried herself off before donning her nightdress. Sitting at the vanity, she brushed out her hair and braided it before taking the sealed envelope she received and read it by the candlight.

 _My dear Hermione,_

 _I hope that this letter arrived to you safe and sound at the Prancing Pony._

How in the world did Gandalf know she would stop here in the first place? But knowing him, he seems to know everything. Hermione scoffed with amusement and read on with a small smile.

 _I would have met you here in Bree if not for the pressing matter I had to attend to. But worry not; I shall see you in the Shire at our appointed time. There is much I would like to discuss with you, but not through this. Something stirs in Middle-Earth and I fear we may be watched. Meet me at Bag End at the end of Bagshot Row in Hobbiton of the Shire._

 _Gandalf_

Well, it certainly sounds like Gandalf. And what a strange meeting place, nothing less of Gandalf is to be expected. But what is it that he wanted to discuss that was so secret? Hermione frowned. That ominous feeling she felt started nagging at her mind once more. Shaking her head, she decided she would deal with it when she meets Gandalf after he discusses whatever he needs to discuss. Blowing out the candle, she tucked the letter away in her bag before retiring to bed.

The next morning, she woke bright and early and donned on her riding outfit. Giving the room a once over, making sure she did not leave anything behind but a few coins, she walked out. It was still early where not even the owner was awake yet. She untied her horse from the post and rode out of Bree and made her way to the Shire. She rode on a faster pace this time as it seems like Gandalf was in a hurry to speak with her.

She crossed a bridge and before she knew it, after a few more days of travelling she reached lush hills of green with what seemed like doors built into the ground. The sun was setting and it would be dark in a matter of minutes. She needed to find this Bag End. Passing a door within a small enclosure, she stopped and regarded the child-like man. She would have mistaken him for a dwarf if not for the lack of a beard and the presence of big hairy feet. Hobbits.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you direct me to Bag End?" Hermione smiled.

The hobbit regarded her with unease before pointing down the road. "Straight down that way, my lady."

Hermione gave her thanks. Upon reaching the end of the road, she saw a mailbox labeled 'Bilbo'. But where is Gandalf? Upon closer inspection of the place, she noticed a small symbol on the door. It was a rune, if she was not mistaken, for the letter 'G'.

' _Of course he would leave a sign as narcissist as his initial…_ ' Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled. She got off her horse and walked up to the door before knocking.

She could her shouting behind the doors and one distinctive voice rising above the others as it came nearer to the entrance.

"No, no! There's nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is!"

Dwarves? What would dwarves be doing here so far from their home? Granted, she was far from her home as well. But where is Gandalf then? Hermione frowned slightly. From what she has read in the history books, dwarves and elves were not on speaking terms as much.

"I am terribly sorry, but I was told I may meet Gandalf here. Perhaps you have heard of him or seen him? He is quite old with a white beard and big, pointy grey hat." Hermione said through the door.

All noise stopped and an eerie silence followed after her announcement.

The door then swung open and she was met with the grandfatherly smile she has now associated with Gandalf.

"My dear Hermione! So good of you to join us! Come in, come in!" Gandalf moved aside and ushered her in.

"Good evening, Gandalf. What is this about dwarves…" Hermione stopped short at the sight she met upon entering what she assumed was the dining room.

There, in the middle of the small abode, was a large group of dwarves in the middle of moving what seemed to be chairs, plates, and… is that a roll of cheese? She turned to Gandalf and raised an eyebrow.

' _What have you gotten me into now…'_ Hermione mentally thought to Gandalf, who at least had the decency to look abashed.

* * *

A/N: So? What'd you guys think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

~lalune30


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

* * *

-Chapter 8-

"So let me get this straight. You want to get together a group to go on a quest to the Lonely Mountain to FIGHT A DRAGON?" Hermione massaged her temples.

She was currently sitting in a plush chair that she surprisingly fit, for everything was Hobbit-sized, as she listened to Gandalf explain what was going on. She looked at the old wizard with a slight frown.

"Gandalf, you know my story. I came to this world to heal. I just finished a war. I am not here to participate in another one." She said softly.

"I am fully aware of that, young one. But you cannot run forever, for wherever there is light, there will always be darkness. Besides, you are the one who said you wanted to see more of Middle-Earth and what it has to offer. I am simply asking that you merely come along with us as far as you wish to go. You are bound by no oath." Gandalf pleaded.

"I don't know…" Hermione was hesitant. Even in her world, fighting dragons was no easy task. But then again, Gandalf did offer an out whenever she wants.

"Typical of an elf. Blind to the needs of others and never willing to help! They care for only themselves and their own kin! Leave the she-elf, Gandalf! We have no need of her! We are fine on our own!" A deep voice spat out.

The two turned to the dwarf who spoke. He was dark, unruly hair that fell to his back. His eyes were set deep and full of fury as he looked at Hermione. Seeing as he was the one to speak so openly and forcefully, Hermione could only assume that he was the leader of this group of dwarves. Her frown only deepened at his words. So the books rang true. There is bad blood, it seems, between the dwarves and elves.

"Hold your tongue, Thorin! Hermione is a very skilled warrior with unique abilities! Do not be so prideful to not seek help! You will need all the help you can get if you want to take back Erebor!" Gandalf bellowed at the now identified dwarf as Thorin.

' _Wait…Thorin? Why does that name sound so familiar…!_ ' Hermione's eyes widened, then narrowed.

She stood tall and calm and faced Thorin with fire in her eyes. "I know of you, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain. Your people dwelled under the Mountain under King Thror's reign before you were attacked by the dragon and forced to flee."

At the notion that she knew who they were, the dwarves stood next to Thorin as if they were expecting some sort of attack. Hermione scoffed in her mind. She'd like to think she was reasonable so they had no need to be so defensive with her.

"I also heard about how your king held gold above all else and was wrought with greed. It was because of his obsession with jewels and gold that brought the fiery beast to your kingdom. For a dragon covets nothing more than riches." Hermione stated.

"Yes, and when the dragon came, we turned to the elves for aide. And did they help that day as countless of my people died in flames? NO! Your kin turned their eye and did nothing!" Thorin shouted.

"While that may be so, you cannot blame me for that transgression! For I was not even there when it happened! You cannot blame a whole race for the actions of one!" Hermione argued.

"You elves are all the same! Hiding away in your forests and protecting only your own!" Thorin fired back.

"If you honestly believe that, then you are blind and ignorant! Lord Elrond of Imladris aided in the war with the dark Lord Sauron! He fought alongside men for the liberation of the free races!" Hermione spat.

"What would you know of war! Of pain! Of loss! You can only speak so highly because you have never dealt with such darkness!" Thorin hissed.

At this, Hermione's face darkened and Gandalf took a step forward to end this. But Hermione held her hand up for him to cease. She slowly walked to Thorin and was but a foot away from him.

"I was not always an elf. I was once a daughter of man before I was brought to this world." Hermione said calmly.

Thorin looked at her confused.

"I was only a young girl. The war in my previous world also involved a dark lord who despised those of impure blood. He advocated blood supremacy and was out to 'cleanse' the world of those undeserving. The war started even before my time. My friends and I were not even aware we were ever playing a part in this war until our fifth year in school. Things escalated and the war did not end until our final year of school. And by then, we saw friends fall. Loved ones killed one after the other. The world was hit hard, despite winning. So do not talk to me of loss and pain. I have had plenty of that." With this, Hermione turned and walked out the door before shutting it with a resounding thud.

The occupants of the room stood in silence before Bilbo broke it.

"Gandalf… Is what she says true? That she is from another world?" He asked in disbelief.

Gandalf sighed. "You are not the only one who has suffered in their lifetime, Thorin."

And with that, Gandalf too walked out in search of the distraught elleth. He found her in the gardens leaning against the tree, watching the moon. Slowly, Gandalf walked up to her and stood next to her while leaning on his staff. For a moment, they both stood there in comfortable silence.

"It has been centuries, Gandalf. But the wound is still there. And I do not think it will ever go away. I will always remember the losses." Hermione whispered.

"You can never truly forget the pain, dear one. You can only come to accept it. Only then will you truly be healed." Gandalf smiled softly.

Hermione stood there a moment more before sighing and turned to Gandalf.

"I will go with you on this ridiculous quest, Gandalf. But I cannot promise the safety of Thorin from my fist if he so much as even insinuate my character based on his prejudice." Hermione crossed her arms.

Gandalf chuckled. "I expect no less, _Naur Arwen_." (Lady of Fire/Fire Lady)

Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish nickname and walked off.

"Where are you going now?" Gandalf called after her.

"I said I will be joining you, but I refuse to sleep under the same roof as a narrow-minded dwarf who holds onto grudges against a race rather than the ones responsible!" Hermione shouted back over her shoulder.

Early the next morning, Hermione was all ready and packed, waiting on the rest of the entourage. First walked out Gandalf, followed by the dwarves. When the last dwarf walked out, they closed the door.

"Where is the Hobbit? I thought he was joining as well?" Hermione asked Gandalf.

"Oh. He will be along shortly." Gandalf smiled mysteriously.

Hermione sighed and straddled her horse before kicking it off into a walk. The others followed her lead with Gandalf in the front and the dwarves not far behind. With her enhanced hearing, she could hear the dwarves muttering their dissent with her joining the quest. It was not long after they entered a forest that she heard someone shouting behind them.

"WAIT! WAIT!"

The whole group stopped and turned to look to see Bilbo Baggins running up to them flailing what looked like a long parchment and carrying a bulging sack. And he seemed to be in a hurry. Hermione put two and two together then turned to look at Gandalf with an amused face.

"Really, Gandalf? You left him behind?" Hermione chuckled.

"I didn't leave him behind. He was just too slow with making a decision I already knew he would. I just decided to be productive and move us out first. I knew he would catch up. Sooner or later." Gandalf smiled.

"I signed the contract!" Bilbo handed the parchment to one of the dwarves that Hermione now know as Balin.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Master Baggins!" Balin said.

"Contract? Why didn't I have to sign one?" Hermione mused.

"Because we do not wish to be bound legally to an elf!" Thorin snorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She does not know if she can stay calm around this group. It was worse than trying to be mediator between Ronald and Harry when they were in a fight. At least with them she can reason and manhandle. But with these dwarves, it was like dealing with immature children with temper tantrums. They were beyond reasoning. But suffer she must for she has already made up her mind to help at least Gandalf on his spontaneous quest at best.

As one of the dwarves settled Bilbo with a pony, the others started trading bags of coins.

"What's that about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not young Master Baggins would turn up or not. Most of them bet that he wouldn't." Gandalf chuckled.

"And what did you think?" Hermione asked.

Gandalf raised his hand and caught an incoming bag of coins, smiled at Hermione, then tucked it in his sleeve.

"I never doubted him for a second." Gandalf smiled.

"Of course you didn't." Hermione laughed.

"No, no! Wait! Stop! We have to go back." Bilbo suddenly said.

The group once again stopped and turned to look at the last of their company.

"What is it, Master Baggins?" Hermione asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." He muttered.

The dwarves around them groaned before there was a tearing sort of sound. Bofur tossed a dirty-looking cloth at Bilbo.

"Here, use this."

Bilbo held the cloth up between two fingers with disbelief and scrutiny. Hermione had to agree with him as she mentally cringed. That piece of cloth from what she assumed was part of Bofur's shirt must not have been washed for weeks. Months even.

"You'll have to manage without pocket -handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." Gandalf smiled sadly.

* * *

A/N: I felt bad for not updating once a week like I initially promised so to make it up I decided to upload the next chapter sooner! Hope you guys enjoyed it! As always, please review!

~lalune30


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update. Had a lot on my plate these past few weeks. But it looks like I should be able to return to my weekly update! So fret no more! lol

* * *

-Chapter 9-

As they travelled, Hermione cast aside her slowly forming dislike of Thror in order to get to know the other dwarves in the company. There is no point in travelling with a group that she cannot get along with. And she was right in doing so because she found joy in talking with the other dwarves. They were a strong people who only missed their home, something she can relate to deeply.

Fili and Kili reminded her of Elrohir and Elladan back in Imladris. Oh how she missed those troublemakers dearly. And so she found comfort in the two dwarves' pranks on their journey. Sometimes, she even joined in with the two brothers. It made the homesickness more bearable as she found newfound friends in this company. Especially with young master Bilbo.

He was very similar to her situation when she first came to this world. Alone and inexperienced. Ignorant of the outside world beyond her comfort. She felt a need to protect him grow even more at this thought and kept an extra eye out for him. Especially since he had no experience in fights.

After days of travel, they finally stopped and made camp. They decided to sleep in shifts with Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Oin, Bilbo, and Hermione taking the first watch. The rest went to sleep after dinner. Hermione, being an elf with superior sight and hearing, sat at the edge of their camp looking into the distance. She felt a sense of comfort hearing the company's soft breathing and their slow heartbeat as half the group slept.

"Hermione?"

She turned her head towards the fire, where Kili had called out to her and raised a questioning brow.

"Will you tell us a story of your world?"

Hermione smiled. He definitely reminded her of Elrohir. Always curious to learn.

"Let me tell you the story The Warlock's Hairy Heart. There was once a handsome, skilled, and rich young warlock who saw emotions as a weakness. He therefore went to take measures to prevent himself from ever falling in love." Hermione started.

"How did he do that?" Kili asked.

"Using the Dark Arts. Dark magic. Such magic always comes with a price. He took out his heart and placed it in a crystal casket." Hermione frowned, thinking of the horcruxes Voldemort had made in her world.

"What was his price then?" Fili asked.

"The warlock became deluded. He thought that everyone envied his solitude. But one night, he overheard two servants talking about him. One showed pity while the other ridiculed him for not having found a wife." Hermione continued, "With his pride hurt, he decides to find a beautiful, magically talented and wealthy woman."

"Then wouldn't that go against what he wanted to begin with?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, the next day, he met such a woman and invites her and her family to dine with him at his castle. He spends the night trying to woo her, but such charms fell on a cold shoulder. The woman said she would not fall for such flattery for she had heard tales that he had no heart." Hermione said.

"Did he kill her?" Dwalin asked.

"No. He took her to show that the rumors were false. But because his heart had been away from his body for so long, it had become shriveled and covered in black hair. She told the warlock to put the heart back in his chest to prove his love for her and he complied." Hermione replied.

"And what then? Did they live happily ever after?" Oin snorted.

"Alas, his heart had been so consumed by the dark magic he used that the minute his heart returned to his chest, he degenerated into a savage, bestial state, driving the warlock to take by force a truly human heart. He tore out the maiden's heart to replace his own. But his dark heart was too strong and did not allow him to use magic to replace his heart. Fearing his own heart, he cut it out yet again. And before he could replace his own heart with the maiden's heart, he died across the maiden's dead body with one heart in each hand." Hermione finished the tale.

There was silence around the campfire before Fili opened his mouth, "Well he was stupid."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Yes, he was quite."

"If he hadn't let his pride get in the way he wouldn't have died." Kili snorted.

"Ah, but that is the moral of the story. Pride is easy to build up, but hard to swallow down. This is a tale that taught the dangers of tampering with dark magic to young witches and wizards. That there always a price when it comes to the dark." Hermione said.

 _SKREEEE!_

Everyone around the campfire froze.

"What was that…?" Bilbo whispered.

"Orcs. Nasty things that hunt in the night." Hermione said as she got up and walked to the edge of their camp, her eyes and ears on high alert.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said in a low voice.

Bilbo turned slightly pale at the thought of being killed in his sleep. Kili and Fili laughed at his frightened expression.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Everyone turned to find Thorin sitting up in his sleeping spot. Fili and Kili immediately quieted at their uncle's harsh stare.

"We didn't mean anything by it…" Kili said softly.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world…" Thorin walked off to the edge of the cliff.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They were only trying to lighten the mood. Though dark in humor, their intentions were only in fun and lightness. Do not be so harsh on them. They are yet young and have much to learn."

Thorin only snorted.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the fall of the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin said as he got up from his matt. "You should get some rest, Hermione my dear. I shall take the next watch."

"It is quite all right. I am yet tired. You may need my ears and eyes this night with orcs shouting in the distance…" Hermione smiled.

"Very well, if you insist." Balin smiled as he sat near her in front of the fire.

"What had happened in Moria?" Fili asked.

"Thrain had gone missing and we were leaderless in the fight to take back Moria. Thorin had taken up his father's mantle and faced the Pale Orc, Azog, the Defiler. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived…" Balin said sadly.

Hermione's heart reached out to Balin. She understood the pain of loss. Of being a survivor.

"What happened to the pale orc?" Kili asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said.

Hermione had that same strange feeling in her gut. Like this wasn't over. It was a feeling she was very familiar with.

The next day, the company packed and started their trek at first light. They travelled nonstop and ended up at an old, abandoned farmhouse in ruins. They decided to make camp here and Hermione walked off on her own.

"Where is Hermione going?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"To check the perimeters!" Hermione shouted back as she disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the she-elf leaves us for dead…" Thorin muttered.

Hermione heard his muttering as she walked away and she only shook her head. The prejudice in this world was just as bad as in the Wizarding world. She was starting to regret ever agreeing to helping Gandalf on this quest. As she walked around she played with a small fireball in her hand. It has become second-nature to her now, her control over fire.

Then she smelled it. It was foul, like manure of the worst kind. Hermione's nose wrinkled and she slowed her walk. She followed the smell to the strongest area and saw a light up ahead. Snuffing her own fire, she crouched low and proceeded forward. It was an empty clearing with what looked like a giant pot over a roaring fire. Then, she heard large thumping before what looked like giant creatures came thundering into the clearing. They were holding horses and was that…

"Myrtle…?" Hermione whispered, recognizing Bilbo's pony. "Oh, great…Trolls."

* * *

A/N: Please review!

~lalune30


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

* * *

-Chapter 10-

' _Honestly, why in the WORLD did I ever think this quest would be simple….not even halfway to our destination and already we are facing a bit of a snafu…_ ' Hermione shook her head.

The more she thought about it, the more it reminded her of the times the Golden Trio had gotten into trouble. It was a wonder they ever survived their years in school. Then again, the trolls here looked no different than the ones back in her old world. Definitely smelled the same, as Hermione scrunched up her nose while she crept closer. She silently observed the foul creatures arguing around the fire, contemplating whether or not to go back and warn the group. Deciding that would be best, she started backing away before she froze in shock and worry.

' _BILBO BAGGINS, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ERU ARE YOU DOING?!'_ Hermione screamed in her head as she watched the young hobbit tip-toe towards the trolls.

Hermione instantly grabbed her sword and silently swung it out of its casing, body tense in case the trolls discover Bilbo. Her eyes followed the hobbit as he made his way to the captive ponies. Her sensitive ears picked up harsh whispering and quick steps back to the camp. They sounded familiarly like Kili and Fili.

' _What were those two thinking, sending in a sheltered hobbit to steal from trolls!'_ Hermione made her way around so that she had a better view of Bilbo, while gaining a geological advantage on the trolls.

And when the smallest troll grabbed Bilbo and sneezed on him, Hermione used that chance to catch the trolls off guard. She ran out of her hiding quickly and slashed at the ankles of each troll. Though her blade was elvin-made, it barely made a shallow nick. However, it was strong enough to cause a modicum of pain as the trolls cried out and reached for their shins.

"RUN, BILBO!" Hermione shouted at the hobbit as he tried to get up from where he was dropped.

Hermione wasted no time in her attacks as she tried to keep the trolls occupied while Bilbo got away. Right in the nick of time, the rest of the company came to assist. Loud shouting accompanied them as the dwarves helped fight off the trolls.

"'Urry up and catch them, ya lumps!" One of the trolls shouted as they lumbered about.

"I'm tryin', but they're so fast!" The small one shouted back.

Despite her altercations with Thorin, he was an excellent fighter.

"Lay down yer arms, or we'll rip 'is off!"

Hermione whipped her head around to see two of the trolls holding on to each of Bilbo's limbs. She frowned and dropped her sword. The rest of the company followed and before they knew it, half were tied up in sacks and the other half tied on a rolling log over fire. Thankfully for her, she was part of the former. Her eyes were focused and concentrated on the fire that was supposed to be roasting the dwarves on the rolling log. She kept the fire to a minimum, not wanting to reveal her abilities just yet and trying to minimize any injuries.

"Don't cook 'em. Let's just sit on them, and squash 'em into jelly!" the smallest troll said as he added more wood to the fire.

Hermione's brows furrowed as she tried to keep the fire from rising with the new fuel.

"They should be sautéed. An' grilled, with a sprinkle o' sage." The burly one said.

Hermione snorted. "Not even all the world's sage could cover the scent of a dwarf…"

Thorin threw her a glare. She shrugged in response.

"Forget the seasonin'. Dawn's not far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy bein' turned to stone." The last troll said as he eyed the once dark skies, now a light grey.

Hermione's eyes brightened. ' _Of course! How could I be so stupid! Trolls turn to stone when exposed to sunlight!'_

She needed to buy time, but what? Perhaps she can form a large fireball on the horizon to trick them into thinking the sun has risen? No…that would reveal her abilities to the dwarves. She wanted to keep that as a last resort only. But before her brilliant mind could think of anything else, Bilbo, who was lying next to her, jumped up.

"Wait! You're making a big mistake!" He hopped in his sack.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori shouted as the log turned.

"Half-wits?! What does that make us?" Bofur retorted.

"I meant with the…uh…w-with the seasoning! Yes, the seasoning!" Bilbo stuttered.

"What about the seasoning?" The burly troll asked as he leaned towards Bilbo.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo scoffed as he looked to Hermione.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The small troll said.

She let out a snort. "You should listen to him. I've been travelling with this bunch for days now and you won't believe their personal hygiene. It's atrocious."

"Hey! We smell divine, thank you very much!" Kili snapped.

"Yeah! We don't have time to waste like you elves, always caring about how you look!" Fili added.

"Oh, please. Bathing has nothing to do with looking nice. I wouldn't be surprised if you're infested with worms." Hermione shrugged.

Catching her drift, Bilbo added on, "Yes! Yes! They're all infested with worms! It's all over inside their…tubes!"

The trolls scrunched up their faces and took one unconscious step back.

"Worms…Did he just say worms?" Oin asked.

"We don't have worms! You have worms!" Kili shouted.

Hermione could tell on Thorin's face that he was finally catching drift of the plan. He quickly executed a solid kick in Kili's side to catch his attention. The rest of the dwarves froze as realization dawned on them.

' _Oh goodness, they're as bad as Ron…_ 'Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've got worms as big as me arm!" Oin screamed.

"Mine are the biggest! I have HUGE worms!" Kili shouted.

"Yes, we're riddled! Badly!" Dori added.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" The trolls snarled.

Hermione saw the sky lightening up with the rising sun and took her chance. She snapped the ropes binding her hands with a small-conjured fire and pointed to a large rock in the way of the sunlight. Digging deep within her, she thrust her arm out and a large, flaming stream of fire shot at the rock. The heat was so intense, the rock melted, revealing the sunrays. The trolls screamed in agony as they tried to flee, but slowly turned to stone instead.

Out of breath, Hermione stumbled. That took a lot out of her than she thought, having never had to use her powers on that level before. She looked back to make sure the company was safe, only to be met with wide eyes and open mouths.

' _Well, the cat is out of the bag now…_ ' Hermione winced.

"What was that?!"

"How did you do that?!"

"Can you do that again?!"

Hermione was instantly bombarded as the dwarves hoarded around her. As she opened her mouth to try to explain, she was interrupted.

"Leave the poor girl alone."

Everyone turned to see Gandalf walking into the clearing.

"And where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin snorted.

"To look ahead." Gandlaf said as he turned to Hermione. "Well done, my dear. Your control and strength is growing. It is fortunate you are with us and not against us."

"Late as always, Gandalf." Hermione joked.

"A wizard is never late. I show up at exactly the right time." Gandalf smiled. "Besides, you had it handled from what I could see."

"Shall we move on?" Hermione hinted.

"Wait. What trickery do you play, she-elf. Never had I seen any elf-kind display that sort of power. How do we know you are not an enemy." Thorin took a threatening step towards Hermione.

"If she was the enemy, she wouldn't have tried to save us." Bilbo frowned.

"Unless that is trickery as well. You can never trust an elf." Thorin spat.

"I have no need to explain myself to you. I am with this company and I have taken an oath to see it through. Whether you believe me of not is of no matter to me. Just don't die on my watch. Lest I never hear the end of it from Gandalf." Hermione hissed at Thorin.

"What happened to 'oh, thank you for saving our lives. What would we do without you?'…." Hermione muttered as she walked on ahead.

Not caring if they followed after her or not, she made her way deeper into the wild. Gandalf suddenly appeared next to her and walked alongside her.

"Something is brewing, Gandalf…" Hermione frowned as she looked at the old wizard.

"Yes, no trolls have ever ventured this far south. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf frowned.

"This is an ill omen then. If trolls are able to come this far and only under the cover of darkness…" worry laced Hermione's words. "I fear there is something bigger we must prepare for."

Sighing, Gandalf turned to Hermione. "For the time being, let us get through this quest in one piece. Now, if they could only travel at night, then there must be a cave nearby."

Understanding immediately, Hermione used what little tracking skills she has and followed the trolls' tracks. The company came upon a cave in the side of the mountain. Weapons, gold, and other shiny trinkets littered the floor everywhere. Thorin approached a case full of swords and grabbed one to examine.

"These swords were not made by any troll…" He said as he handed one to Gandalf.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men…" Gandalf muttered.

Interest piqued, Hermione walked over and also examined a sword. "No, these were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age. My kin."

Hearing this, Thorin was about to throw the sword away in disgust.

"You could not wish for a finer blade. The blade will seldom chip." Hermione said.

"Bilbo, take this one." Gandalf handed a smaller blade to the hobbit.

"I have never used a sword in my life…" Bilbo said apprehensively as he took the blade.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Gandalf said.

"Do not worry, master hobbit. I will teach you as we travel." Hermione smiled reassuringly to ease Bilbo's nerves.

As the group walked out of the cave, Hermione's alerts went off and she stopped in her tracks. She quickly lifted her hand to warn the others to stop moving and be quiet. Her ears were picking up rustling leaves and soft pounding. As if something were running…right towards them.

"Something is coming!" Hermione nocked her bow and aimed in the direction of the noise.

The rest of the company unsheathed their swords and faced the same way. Tension rose as they waited to face the oncoming visitor. What they didn't expect was a sled being pulled by rabbit bursting through the brush with what looked like a dwarf.

"Radagast!" Gandlaf shouted in annoyance.

' _Radagast the Brown…?_ ' Hermione instantly put her weapon away when she recognized the name of the Istari.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf huffed.

Hermione didn't think she was going to like what she was going to hear next.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

~lalune30


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

* * *

-Chapter 11-

"I was looking for you, Gandalf! Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong!" Radagast exclaimed.

Gandalf gave Hermione a side-glance and her response was a look that read ' _Didn't I call it? I called it…_ '

"Yes?" Gandalf frowned.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs." Radagast said grimly.

"Greenwood? This news does not bode well, Gandalf. We must pass through that forest to get to the lonely mountain." Hermione frowned.

"Indeed…Radagast, what do you mean by webs?" Gandalf asked.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." Radagast replied.

"Dol Guldor? That fortress has long since been abandoned. It was once part of the elven kingdom residing in Greenwood. It hasn't been inhabited since the War of the Ring ages ago…" Hermione frowned.

As if lightening struck him, Radagast turned to look at Hermione in shock. "Who are you?"

"Introductions can be made later, Radagast. More importantly, are you sure they came from Dol Guldur?" Gandalf urged.

"Of course I am sure!" Radagast said, affronted. "I entered the old fortress and sensed it. A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror…a Necromancer…"

"A necromancer?" Bilbo squeaked.

Thorin stepped in for the first time in this conversation, "There is no such power in this world."

"Is there, Gandalf?" Hermione asked.

Gandalf's face grew dark and somber. "Are you absolutely sure, Radagast?"

Radagast matched Gandalf's expression and pulled out an object wrapped in cloth and handed it over to Gandalf. Taking the wrapped object, Gandalf's eyes darkened as he unwrapped it, revealing a sword. It was dark in color with a sharp design. Hermione immediately took a step back. Even she could feel the darkness emanating from the weapon.

"Gandalf! That's - !" Hermione was immediately interrupted by Gandalf.

"Hush, my dear! Not here!" Gandalf immediately covered the object again.

And it was in that moment, the company heard a howl resonate through the forest. Hermione groaned.

"Can we ever catch a break!" Hermione sighed.

"Was that a wolf? Are there – are there wolves out there?!" Bilbo stuttered.

"Those are not wolves you hear, master hobbit." Bofur muttered as he took out his weapons.

The rest of the dwarves followed. Bilbo fumbled with his new sword and held it awkwardly in front of him.

"Warg-scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"So close to here?" Hermione frowned.

"They did not just happen to cross our paths…We were tracked!" Gandalf turned swiftly and angrily towards Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?!"

"No one!" Thorin bit back.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin shouted.

"We can't! After the troll incident, the ponies bolted!" Ori panicked.

"Gandalf, we must move now. If the dwarves are being hunted, then it is safe to say we are outnumbered. Especially if they have wargs. We cannot outrun them. And if we stay to fight, the chances are slim. Even with me. I cannot defend on my own even with my powers." Hermione frowned.

"I will draw them off." Radagast finally stated.

"These are Gundabad wargs; they will outrun you!" Gandalf snorted.

"And these are Rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try…" Radagast smirked.

And with that, the company agreed to split up. While Radagast grabbed the orc pack's attention, the company would sneak away in the opposite direction. Hermione had to slow her pace to bring up the rear. Being an elf, she was much more limber and quick than dwarves. She looked over her shoulder to where Radagast would be causing the diversion and saw in the distance giving the orcs a good chase.

"Come on! Stay together!" Gandalf shouted at the front of the group as he led the way.

"Where are we going?!" Bofur shouted back.

They soon heard snarling and Hermione snapped her head back. It seems like the wargs had caught their scent.

"Gandalf! They caught our scent!" Hermione shouted a warning up front.

Gandalf too looked back and he quickened his pace. But they soon found themselves surrounded. Seeing an outcropping of rock, Hermione quickly dashed for it and took a position on higher ground. Quickly grabbing her bow, she knocked it with an arrow. Concentrating, she made the arrowhead burst into flames before aiming and letting it fly at the closes warg. When it struck the target, she made the flames on the arrow's tip engulf the entire beast, including the orc riding it. Screeches echoed throughout the plains. And like this she fired more fire arrows at any warg or orc trying to get near the company.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili shouted.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin snarled.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin roared.

"This way, you fools!"

Everyone turned their heads (in Hermione's case, she looked down) where Gandalf's head was popping out of what looked like an underground passage. Thorin immediately looked up and made eye contact with Hermione. Understanding, she nodded her head and nocked another arrow and continued to fire, giving them cover.

"Move!" Thorin shouted at the company.

One by one, the members jumped into the tunnel. Noticing this, the wargs and orcs screeched and made to rush in.

"Hurry!" Hermione shouted as she tried fire her arrows faster. She could feel her supply running low.

When the last one, Thorin, jumped in, Hermione followed. And just as she landed in the tunnel, they heard a horn resound. And she immediately recognized it. She gave Gandalf a sharp look and he returned a small smile. Hermione grinned from ear to ear.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur retorted.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf grinned as he lead the group.

The followed the tunnel that lead to a path winding between two cliffs. The path then opens up to a valley. In the middle of the valley was a giant waterfall that fell down the cliffs and ran through large buildings.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it is known by another name." Gandalf smiled.

"Rivendell…" Bilbo breathed out in awe.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf started walking down the path.

"My home…!" Hermione sped past Gandalf as she practically skipped to the gates.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with out enemy!" Thorin hissed to Gandalf.

Though ahead of them, her superior hearing still heard the comment and she could not resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!" Gandalf snapped back.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin replied.

"But of course they will! We have questions that need answers and there is no one more wise than Lord Elrond!" Gandalf retorted.

"Besides, I am sure I can convince him to help us." Hermione smirked.

They were met at the gates by a dark-haired elf. Upon laying eyes on Hermione, he smiled brightly and bowed deeply.

" _Creosa eska, Arwenamin!_ " The elf rejoiced. (Welcome home, my lady)

Hermione curtsied as best she could in her travel clothes. " _Lindor!_ "

Lindor looked to Hermione's left and bowed his head. " _Mae govannen, Mithrandir_. _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen._ " (Well met, Gandalf. We heard you had crossed into the Valley.)

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf switched to Common Tongue.

"Yes, where is my _gwathor_?" Hermione smiled.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindor said.

"Where is he?" Gandalf questioned.

At that moment, a horn resounded. Hermione smiled and turned to see a company of elves on horses. Leading the way was Elrond. Upon reaching the company, he dismounted only to be barreled into by Hermione.

"Oof!" Elrond chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "A welcome is in order!"

"It is good to see you again! Where is Celebrian?" Hermione smiled as she pulled back.

"Alas, you just missed her. Celebrian went to Lothlorien with the children. According to her, they were overdue for a visit to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Much can be said about someone else." Elrond raised his eyebrow at Hermione.

Elrond then turned to the rest of the group. "Gandalf."

"We have much to discuss, my old friend." Gandalf smiled apologetically.

"Indeed we do." As he turned to the group of elves. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do no believe we have met." Thorin muttered.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." Elrond nodded.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin sneered.

"Come, rest your weary bodies and fill your stomaches. We shall discuss when you are less stressed." Elrond turned to lead the way into his realm.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

~lalune30


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

A/N: Wow, third chapter in the past two days! I was feeling inspired and couldn't stop writing haha. Plus, this is to make up for all the times I didn't update. Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 12-

Hermione excused herself first and made a beeline to her room. She greeted elves along the way before she reached her door and swung it open. It was just as she left it. Stripping off her weapons and laying them carefully near her dresser, she rummaged through her closet. She grabbed a simple, pale lavender dress and placed it on the bed before she headed to the wash tub. It was already filled with steaming water; no doubt Elrond had sent word ahead and had handmaidens prepare this. Quickly shedding her clothes, she slipped into the warm water and all the tension from travelling instantly evaporated with the steam. Hermione couldn't recall the last time she had a bath and decided to savor this moment. When she had soaked enough, she washed her hair and rinsed.

Hermione then wrapped herself in a towel and sat down at her dresser. She dried her hair before running scented oil through it and brushed it out before braiding it into a messy updo. She then donned on her dress and made her way to the dining hall where she assumed everyone would be conjoining. As she opened the door, Hermione was met with the sight of Elrond about to knock.

"Well, that saves me the trouble." Elrond smiles.

Hermione laughed and stepped out. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"It has been months since you were last here. I thought maybe you would like a guide lest you get lost." Elrond teased.

"Please, Elrond. I know Imladris like the back of my hand." Hermione drawled. "However do you think I was able to win hide-and-seek with the children?"

A comfortable silence fell between them as they walked to the dining hall together. At least that was what it looked like to third-parties, sworn siblings reunited. However, Hermione knew Elrond was just itching to say something and she knew exactly about what.

' _3… 2… 1…'_ Hermione counted in her head.

"A quest to Erebor?" Elrond sighed.

' _Knew it… Count on Elrond to always be the worry-wort. Now I know how Harry and Ron feel._ ' It was Hermione's turn to sigh now.

"At least there is Gandalf. That should count for something." Hermione smiled.

"That does not make the dangers of this quest any less threatening." Elrond frowned. "What would you have me tell Celebrian if something should befall you? It would break her heart and many others… When we watched you walk out those gates, it was with the thought that you just wanted to expand your view of the world. To learn and explore. Not join a fool's quest!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She agreed with him there. When she got the invitation from Gandalf to travel with him, she did not expect this. But she had already agreed and she would not back away from it. So she turned to Elrond and she smiled warmly.

"I know you worry for me. And I agree with you that this is a fool's quest. Thorin is not exactly my favorite person. Hell, we are like oil and water and most times I want to jab his eyes out. But I made an oath and I plan to keep." Hermione said calmly.

"But - !" Elrond was interrupted when Hermione raised her hand.

"They lost their home, Elrond…" Hermione whispered, a ghost of the pain she once felt when she first came to this world evident in her eyes. "I of all people understand their pain…"

Elrond heaved a deep sigh. "If I cannot dissuade you from continuing on this quest then I might as well help as much as I can so you come back to us alive. If not, not only would I have Celebrian come after my head, but all of Lorien as well."

Hermione smiled brightly this time. "Don't worry. I'm sure you don't have to worry about Haldir. There won't be anything of you left after Celebrian has her way with you."

Hermione walked ahead, her tinkling laughter trailing after her as Elrond walked after her with a headache forming. They arrived at the dinning hall where everyone was gathered. Dinner was served and pleasantries were traded. Elrond helped inspect the blades they found in the troll cave. Hermione had to stifle her laugh as the dwarves look at the food in confusion – elven diet mainly consisted of greens and fruits. The only time they feasted on meat was during a celebration. After dinner, Gandalf, Thorin, and Elrond walked off to discuss what it is they needed to discuss. Hermione decided to entertain the rest of the company. And so she found herself situated between Bilbo and Kili in front of a makeshift bonfire.

"Hermione, you mentioned this when we first met, but would you tell us of your world? Before you came here?" Bilbo broke the silence.

Hermione gave him a long stare before sighing. "My world was all man. There was no magic, no real danger besides the petty crimes here and there. That is, until my eleventh birthday. That was when I had gotten my acceptance letter to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You are a witch? Is that why you have that power?" Fili asked.

"I was. I don't understand how I have this power, but it may be from my previous life. I had always known I wasn't ordinary. And when I started my schooling, I finally understood why. Oh, how magical it was. Things you couldn't imagine – fairies, roots that scream, flying books. I made friends, grew with them, and laughed with them. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. We were unseparable – the Golden Trio.

Throughout our schooling, we've had our ups and downs. Just because we knew magic did not mean we were safe. There were magical creatures that were dangerous. Witches and wizards that have gone dark. But for the most part, my friends and I have survived together." Hermione smiled fondly as the memories flashed through her mind, both good and bad.

"Do you miss them…?" Kili asked carefully.

"Everyday." Hermione smiled sadly. "I will never forget them. And my new family and friends here make the pain more and more bearable with each day."

"How did you end up here then?" Gloin grunted.

"I am not too sure. The war had ended and the dark lord Voldemort had been defeated. The magical world was finally free. Our leaders decided to hold a celebration to honor the dead and ease the weary hearts of the survivors. I remember watching my friends dance and eat. They were so happy, a weight finally lifted off their shoulders. But for some reason, I could not bring myself to join them. I had been scarred too deeply by the war. I knew I would never be the same. So I said my goodbyes to my friends and ended the night short. The last thing I remember was going to bed and wishing that I too could be happy one day…" Hermione whispered at the end.

Bilbo grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "You will find happiness. I am sure of it."

Hermione smiled gratefully. She bid them good night and made her way to her room for some rest. No doubt they would soon be well on their way again and she needed to conserve her energy. The next morning she was woken up by banging on her door. Grabbing a robe, she quickly donned it over her nightgown and opened the door to find Gandalf standing there.

"Gandalf? What is it?" Hermione asked worried.

"The dwarves have left early this morning. We must leave now if we are to catch up with them." Gandalf growled in annoyance.

Hermione quickly grabbed a tunic and leggings and ran to the washroom and changed. She then strapped on her weapons and met Gandalf at the door and the two made their way to the gates. Hermione immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw who was going to see them off. Standing next to Elrond was Lady Galadriel herself.

Without further ado, she ran and engulfed the lady in a tight hug. Galadriel smiled warmly and reciprocated the affection.

" _Cormamin lindua ele lle, lirimaer._ " Galadriel said. (My heart sings to see thee, dear one.)

Hermione pulled back with a huge grin. "What are you doing here, Lady Galadriel? I thought Celebrian had gone to visit you with the children!"

"A more important matter surfaced and I was needed here." Galadriel smiled.

Hermione immediately rounded on Elrond and Gandalf. "Why was I not notified when she had arrived?"

"We were in the middle of an important discussion." Elrond muttered.

Galadriel then pulled Hermione aside. "There has been whispers about Dol Guldur."

"Yes. A necromancer of all things. I am assuming Gandalf showed you what Radagast had found at Dol Guldur?" Hermione asked grimly.

Galadriel nodded. "A relic of Mordor. A morgul blade made for the Witch-king of Angmar."

"So I was right. But how is that possible? The blade was buried with Angmar when he fell. How is it here now, in Dol Guldur of all places?" Hermione frowned.

"That is what we must find out…" Galadriel said.

Then it clicked in Hermione mind. "You would like me to investigate…?"

"I would have it any other way, but Gandalf is needed with the dwarves." Galadriel said sadly.

"I'll do it." Hermione said resolutely.

"Are you sure, child? This request is much more dangerous than your original oath to the dwarves." Galadriel said.

"But the importance is much more. I will join the company after I scout Dol Guldur. And worry not. I have been trained by the best." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

Galadriel looked into Hermione's eyes before nodding solemnly. "Very well. _Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta._ " (May your ways be green and golden.)

Galadriel gave Hermione a soft kiss on her forehead. Hermione then turned to Elrond and Gandalf. She first walked up to Elrond and engulfed him in a hug.

" _Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva_." Hermione whispered into the hug. (Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet.)

" _Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha_." Elrond's grip on her tightened. (May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown.)

She then walked to Gandalf and they set off. They traveled for half a day in silence. When they came to a fork in the road, Gandalf turned right while Hermione stopped. Sensing this, Gandalf looked back at her quizzically.

' _I am assuming he does not know what Galadriel requested of me then from the looks of it…_ ' Hermione mentally sighed.

"What is the matter, Hermione?" Gandalf asked.

"I will not be joining you, Gandalf. At least not yet." Hermione said.

"What?" Gandalf fully turned towards her.

"I have been tasked to investigate the rumors surrounding Dol Guldur." Hermione whispered.

"Investigate - ! No! It is far too dangerous!" Gandalf balked.

"Galadriel thinks I can handle it. It is a simple recon mission, Gandalf. I am only to gather information to confirm our fears. If something dark is stirring in Dol Guldur, the white council needs to know." Hermione reasoned.

"Then it should be I that goes, not you! You are far too inexperienced in this world to face such darkness!" Gandalf thought back to the horrid morgul blade that Radagast had found.

"No, the company needs you. Bilbo needs you. You know as well as I that Thorin is not fond of him." Hermione smiled.

Gandalf pauses at this.

"Do not worry, dear friend. I shall join you soon enough. Go or you will never be able to catch them." Hermione reassured him.

Gandalf regards her with a solemn heart before walking to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a crystal. He handed it out to her to take, which she did.

"When you feel like the light is lost and you are plunged in darkness, hold this close." Gandalf said.

Not fully understanding, Hermione nodded anyways and put away the crystal in a pocket in her tunic.

" _Uuma dela_. Now go. May you be swift and find our troublesome friends soon." Hermione ushered Gandalf off. (Don't worry.)

Gandalf gave her one last look before he took off on the path going right. Hermione watched him go until she could not longer see him. Sighing, she turned to the left and marched on. So much for travelling the world with Gandalf. But she squared her shoulders and looked ahead with determination. She could not save all her friends in her previous world. She will not fail in this one. If there is darkness brewing, she will nip it in the bud. For the sake of the free people of this world.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

~lalune30


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or LOTR.

* * *

-Chapter 13-

Hermione travelled for days before she reached the woods of Mirkwood. She felt it instantly in her soul. There was a sickness to the woods as Radagast had said. It felt tainting, like gum that won't unstick. It made her sick to her stomach to the point where she felt nauseas.

Even though the history books she delved into hungrily at both Lothlorien and Imladris said that Sauron was defeated in the War of the Last Alliance, Hermione had her doubts. When Isildur cut off the ring of power, he did not destroy the retched object. No, he kept it for himself, corrupted by its evil with just one look. And after that, it was lost to history. No one knows what happened to it or if it was even real to begin with. And it is because of that fact that Hermione doubts Sauron is truly gone. It sounds too much like Voldemort and his horcruxes.

The closer she got to the southern parts of Mirkwood, the more prevalent the spider webs. Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I think I can understand how Ronald was so scared of spiders now…" Hermione muttered as she ducked and dodged.

And finally, she came upon the old ruins. It was just like she imagined it would look like – old, dark, and evil. Dead trees and spider webs littered the ruins. It's no wonder the woods were so plagued. Though she has yet to fully come into her powers, even Hermione felt a heavy darkness on her soul. The last time these ruins were occupied, it was by Sauron who used this place as a base. The elven kingdom let by Oropher was forced to move deeper into the forest to what was now known as Mirkwood. If rumors of a necromancer were floating about, Hermione hoped to all the gods that it was not Sauron risen from the grave once more.

Broken brick walls towered over Hermione as she silently walked through the ruins, keeping her eyes trained on every shadow. But nothing moved. Entering a clearing, Hermione stopped and looked around. There was no sound. No smell. Not even a cricket. Just complete silence.

' _This isn't right… Why does it feel like there is something breathing down my neck…_ ' Hermione thought.

Oh what she wouldn't do for her wand right now to cast a revelio spell. As if her powers read her mind, a clear ringing hummed. It was as if it was coming from within her core itself. And before she knew it, a flash of light burst from her and travelled throughout the ruins. And her heart stopped at what it revealed. Scores of orcs and goblins screeched and screamed at her as they surrounded the clearing.

' _Of course my lack of control in my powers would put me in this kind of situation!'_ Hermione panicked as she quickly drew her swords and got in a defensive position.

Hermione looked down at her swords in desperation, hoping to conjure up her mysterious power over fire to help her now. But all she got was wisps before they blew out.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione muttered as she stared at the enemies closing in.

 _Ash nazg durbatuluk…_

Hermione instantly froze, the blood in her veins freezing and her heart dropped. She knew this language. A shadow swiftly darted past her. Though it was no corporeal form, there was a wind that followed it that nearly knocked her off her feet. Hermione spun, trying to follow it and keep her eyes on it, but to no avail.

 _Ash naxg gimbatul…_

Again that same shadow flew past her and Hermione tried to keep up.

 _Ash nazg thrakatuluk…_

"Show yourself!" Hermione yelled, getting tired of this game.

 _AGH BURZUM-ISHI KRIMPATUL!_

' _ENOUGH!'_ Summoning her powers the only way she knew, she dug deep into her anger and frustration and tried to find it where she usually sensed her magical core. Feeling warmth, she dug deeper until she felt the red-hot sensation and pulled it out. Instantly, her hand came up in flames, licking its way down her swords.

"Show yourself, Necromancer! Or should I call you by your true name?! Sauron, the deceiver!" Hermione snarled as she turned to the main focal point of darkness.

In the archway, the shadows seemed to pull in on itself before lashing forward revealing flames and a giant eye. Hermione's fears were confirmed. The necromancer was none other than the Dark Lord Sauron.

" _So they send a helpless whelp to come face me?_ " Sauron laughed darkly. " _And how did you plan to defeat me, hm? I see no army. Your little fire tricks then? Are you sure you are ready to fight fire with fire…_ "

And with that, Sauron's spirit eye flared out at Hermione and even she had to back away from its heat. Hermione frowned. Sauron was right. Though she may try and fight with all that is she, she is no match for him. Especially when she has yet to fully use her powers. No, she had to get away somehow. This was only a recon mission to gather information. And she has done so. Hermione must find a way to the white council and inform the Lady Galadriel of this monstrosity.

" _You cannot run now, little elf. There is no way out. Not past all of them…_ " And like that, the orcs and goblins started closing in on her.

' _Eru help me now…You gave me this power, tell me how to use it!'_ Hermione prayed to the Valar.

 _Do not try to control it. Channel it. Fire is an element with a life of its own. Let it make its own path. Simply guide it._

Galadriel's voice rang in her head. Hermione nearly screamed if she wasn't so use to hearing the lady's voice in her head.

' _How are you communicating with me, Lady Galadriel?'_ Hermione thought.

 _The rock Gandalf gave you is no ordinary rock. Now fly, penneth! For you are no match for this many! Make a path!_

And with that, Galadriel's voice faded into nothingness. Leaving Hermione with just minutes to figure out what Galadriel meant.

' _Don't control it, channel it…_ ' Hermione looked down at her hands and swords that were still engulfed by the flame.

If there was time, she would have marveled at the way the fire moved. The way the flames licked at her in a trance-inducing dance. Lady Galadriel said to guide it. Maybe… Hermione took a chance and tried to reach the flames with her mind. If the flames were caused by her and pulled from within her, maybe she can connect with it. At first there was nothing. Then she felt it. A niggling at the edge of her mind. Bright and filled with lightness. Hermione tried to reach even more. And she heard it. She heard the flames. It was no language she was familiar with. Rather than words, it was as if the flames spoke with intuition and feeling. All this happened in the span of a minute and Hermione looked up with determination.

Keeping a hold of that connection, she raised both her hands holding her swords back towards where she came. And urging with her mind, the flames danced in glee and grew before shooting out in a twisted, unstoppable path. Bringing her now extinguished hands down, there lay before her was a road of nothing but ash where once stood the orcs and goblins. Not letting this chance go, Hermione quickly darted into action and fled.

" _AFTER HER!_ " Sauron screamed behind her and she could hear the answering calls.

Without looking back, Hermione ran for her life deeper into the forest. She didn't know how long she ran for and how far. All she knew was that she needed to escape those snarls coming after her. The sun was beginning to set and she knew she would have no chance in the dark, not in unfamiliar lands. With a grim heart, Hermione stopped and turned around with her swords raised. She stared into the brush, anticipating any enemies that may come through. All of a sudden, the leaves and bushes rustled. Hermione tensed and took a deep breath before lighting her arms in flames again.

"OW! Bofur! Get yer fat arse off of me!"

And just like that, the shock in her put out the flames. Hermione's heart filled with hope and glee.

"Hermione? What are you doing all the way here in Mirkwood? I thought you had stayed behind in Rivendell."

Hermione couldn't help herself. She lowered her swords until they dropped to the ground and she ran and engulfed the one and only Bilbo Baggins in a tight hug.

"Oh, am I glad to see you!" Hermione whispered.

Confused, a red-faced Bilbo could only laugh and pat her back on the back.

"Hermione?!"

Hermione got up and look at Gandalf in relief.

"Gandalf!"

She found herself engulfed in another hug as Gandalf squeezed the life out of her.

"Oh, my dear girl! I am so glad that you are safe!" Gandalf laughed heartily.

"Yes, so am I." Hermione smiled.

"And where have you been gallivanting off to…"

Hermione turned to see Thorin and the rest of the company come through the bushes. Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical.

"Hello to you too, Thorin." She huffed.

"Thorin, I told you she had business to carry for the white council before convening with us." Gandalf said before turning back to her, "What news, Hermione."

"It is as we feared, Gandalf. Dol Guldur is infested. And it is not safe here. We must move out. I fear we may be caught by unfriendly visitors should we linger any longer." Hermione frowned.

Gandalf's eyes darkened and his shoulders slumped as if an incredible weight were on them.

"Then let us go." Gandalf said as he led the way. "Walk with me, Hermione, dear. I fear we have much to discuss."

Hermione nodded as she moved to his side with the rest of the company trailing behind.

"The necromancer?" Gandalf whispered.

"Is indeed the dark lord Sauron. He has returned and his strength grows. You know what this means, Gandalf." Hermione replied.

"The one ring has been found…" Gandalf sighed.

"We must inform the council." Hermione said.

"We will. But not at the moment. We cannot abandon the company now." Gandalf looked over his shoulder the dwarves and one hobbit.

"We cannot delay these news either." Hermione frowned.

"No. But you must remember, Hermione. Information is power. And right now, I do not fully trust Saruman to be honest. Though he is the head of the white council, something is amiss with him as of late…" Gandalf pondered.

"With Sarumon..?" Hermione frowned even more.

If their ranks have been compromised, things will not end well. Hermione decided to speak no more as the dwarves Kili and Fili rounded on her for tales of her travels until now. Hermione gave Gandalf a look that they will speak more of this later.

* * *

A/N: I'M BACK! I know, it has been months since I've updated. And I do apologize. But things are starting to die down and my schedule is starting to free up so hopefully I know have a little more time to delve into my writing. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, please leave a review!

~lalune30


End file.
